Fire Emblem Three Houses: Vermillion Twilight Route
by SekEagle
Summary: This is not the end Professor, I promise you... It is true that darkness will indeed, always exist. But that is why life is so precious, for those who choose to cherish it. Within the darkness there is a always a light just waiting for the chance to shine. Yet... it seems no one ever realizes... Twilight must always fall before the dawn can ever rise...
1. Intro

I'm very happy to announce that my fan rewrite is almost complete, And the rewrite is called:

**Fire Emblem Three Houses: Vermillion Twilight route...**

Things this Path will feature:

• A completely reworked story, complete with Dialog, Battle Walk-through, and Map tweaks. I should warn you that the completed project will be 25 to 30K words( Mightiest Quill, here I come!) , So prepare for a lot of reading... I'll probably be releasing the story in 3 separate parts..

• Yes, I will admit. One of the main purposes of this fan rewrite is to bring all Three Houses together. But I need to make one thing clear. It is impossible to have a 5th path... in the pre-timeskip phase... The route split must happen post-timeskip so the story stays believable and doesn't loose it's impact... The goal of this rewrite is not "everyone lives". As a matter of fact, there will be more deaths in this path than the 4 original routes.

•This is more of a route split rather than a 5 path. A route split that takes place on the Azure Moon path, and it starts with a certain decision that needs to be made.

•A much greater focus on the Agathans plus more detailed theories of what happened behind the scenes in Zanado, Shambhala, and Faerghus.

•A brand new Character, one that will be pivotal to the story.

One final note, I've been working nonstop on this project for the last few months, And at the very least I think I've written an entertaining, plausible, plot. Criticism is expected, but at the very least, if you're going to criticize, then help me by giving me advice on how to make the story better... Any questions or concerns? I'll be glad to answer as best I can without giving too many spoilers..

I'll finish this preview with a quote from... well... you'll have to wait to find out.

**This is not the end Professor, I promise you... It is true that darkness will indeed, always exist. But that is why life is so precious, for those who choose to cherish it. Within the darkness there is a always a light just waiting for the chance to shine. Yet... it seems no one ever realizes... Twilight must always fall before the dawn can ever rise...**


	2. Chapter 15

**I am admittedly one of those few people who actually wants a 5th path. I starting writing this, in hope to prove that a 5th path is possible. But after putting approximately 3 months of work into this project, I realize now that a 5th path would most likely be a mistake... For starters it is impossible to make a 5th path in the academy phase, without losing the impact of the story... If a 5th were to be implamented, In my opinion it would have to happen after the timeskip... So... here we go... I did my best to make at the very least an interesting alternative story. *Sigh* Even now as I look at this I'm asking myself... "what the hell was I thinking?" I probably shouldn't be criticizing myself so soon, but that's honestly how I feel right now. **

**I'm expecting alot of criticism for my attempt, but truthfully I'm looking forward to it... If any of you can possibly give constructive comments or opinions, I'll be more than happy to take suggestions on how I can improve this rewrite. Forgive me if the story is incoherent or more likely inconceivable. I'm more of a story guy, so some of the dialog may seem hokey and amateurish. **

**Lastly I should note that this project sits incomplete at an 85% completion ratio... I do plan to add Opening Narratives, Monastery Quotes and the Epilogue as soon as I have more time on my hands, because frankly I'm feeling a bit burned out... I also have other projects that need focusing on...**

**So enough from me... Here is my Fire Emblem Three Houses rewrite, which I'm titling **

** The Vermillion Twilight Path**

**At its core it's not quite a 5th path, It's more of a branched off of the Azure Moon Route, Similar to how Crimson Flower is a branch off of Silver Snow. It would be one of those "this decision will drastically change the outcome of the story." deal...**

**And it starts with this choice.**

gallery/NIrpUUJ

**The alternate path will activate only if you select the option "Let's take down Enbarr, The Imperial Capital"**

_The script will continue as it normally would. _

**Chapter 15: Valley of Torment**

_The first noticeable change will not appear until the battle begins. _

_On Turn 6 Rodrigue and his troops will appear at the top of the map. _

_On Turn 7 another unit will appear at the same location. _

_This unit is unnamed with ? His class is Mortal Savant and is unaffiliated. _

?: At last, I have found you. But am I too late? Urgh... Looks like I'll have to fight my way through. I can't let that stop me. I must reach him. I this scheme of yours bettet work, tactician...

_He is a green Ally NPC unit and will try to reach Dimitri. You must keep him alive in order for the story to progress. If he dies, the route will automatically revert back to Azure Moon once the battle has been completed_.

_(If unknown NPC is killed in battle.)_

?: Ahh... No! My mission... Noel... It seems I'll be seeing you again at last...

_If Byleth talks to ?_

?: You are the professor, yes? Very good. We'll talk later. For now, I will aid you in this fight.

_ If Dimitri talks to ?_

Dimitri: Stand in my way and you die!

?: Hold! I'm not your enemy. It is imperative that we talk.

Dimitri: Hmph. You think for one second that I would believe you?

?: Very well. I will prove my worth... by cutting down your enemies!

_After the battle ends the script will resume as it did in Azure Moon._

**Reception Hall/Daytime**

Rodrigue: Our orders are to capture Enbarr by striking the enemy stronghold directly... How familiar are you with the geography of Fódlan?

Byleth: Very Familiar.

Rodrigue: Then you must be aware that the Kingdom and the Empire are separated by the impassable Ohgma Mountains, right? Legend has it that Saint Seiros once crossed over those mountains to fight against the Fell King Nemesis... But don't fool yourself. Leading a large army over such steep mountains would be near impossible.

Gilbert: In order to infiltrate the Empire, we have no choice but to go around the mountains, either to the east or to the west.

(_From this point forward, the story will be drastically different... prepare for a lot...)_

?: Heh... I must admit, I'm disappointed in your narrowmindedness.

Gilbert: What? Who said that? Reveal yourself!

_A man steps forward. It is the person you saved back in Ailell._

?: You say go east. You say go west, yet unknown to you all, a solution is staring you right in the face...

Dimitri: It's you. I was wondering where you had slithered off to. Who are you? And what do you want?

?: Ah, yes I suppose it is time I properly introduced myself. My name...is Iylcisto Rødulv. To keep things short and simple, I am here because I heard you planned on invading the Empire.

Gilbert: So you are the one responsible for the ambush at Ailell!

Iylcisto: No. I had nothing to do with it. I do, however, admit to planting a spy of my own. I had to know what you were planning.

Dimitri: I'm losing patience. State your purpose or else.

Iylcisto: As you wish. Like I said before, I was told you are planning an invasion. Incidentally, I too wish to strike a blow on the Empire... But time is shorter than you think. It is important that we attack as quickly as possible... You are contemplating your next course of action. But, what if I told you, that with my aid, you could capture Enbarr in less than 1 month.

Gilbert: That's preposterous!

Dimitri: Is it now?

Iylcisto: I see that my words have interested you.

Dimitri: I'll be the judge of that... What do you have in mind?

Iylcisto: You say you must go around the Ohgma mountains to reach Enbarr. I disagree. The best way is straight through the mountains.

Rodrigue: Surely, you must have heard what I said. It is impossible.

Iylcisto: I admit at this time of the year the mountains are impassable... for a large army.

Rodrigue: What are you trying to suggest?

Iylcisto: Only this. It is possible to cross the mountains, but only with a small fraction of your men. I'd say... about a third.

Gilbert: Out of the question. With those numbers, our troops would be annihilated before they even reach Fort Mercius.

Iylcisto: That's precisely what the Imperials think. They won't be expecting an attack from that side. That's where I come in. Not only can I lead you through the mountains... I can also guarantee the infiltration of both Fort Mercius and Enbarr.

Byleth: Is that so...

(or)

How would you do that?

Rodrigue: Professor! You're not considering taking his advice, are you?

Dimitri: Quiet! I want to hear. Continue...

Iylcisto: This is my plan. You will choose your most trusted and strongest fighters, ones that will not be deterred by the harsh conditions. As I said before, only a third of your forces.

Byleth: What will the others be doing?

(or)

Where will the others be positioned?

Iylcisto: I see you understand. The rest of your troops will be our diversion, so to speak. They will be launching an attack to the west. The Empire will, of course, retaliate at this massive assault. Also, to the east, there is the matter of the Bridge of Myrddin... you are thinking of asking the Alliance for aid.

Rodrigue: How did you know?

Iylcisto: It is the logical thing to do, after all. And house Riegan won't refuse us. I guarantee it. With both the east and the west under attack, our smaller force should meet little resistance, leaving the path to Fort Mercius clear for us.

Dimitri: I see...

Iylcisto: Once we are within striking distance, I will go on ahead with my men and infiltrate. You'll wait for us to open the main gate. Then Blaiddyd and his forces will enter.

Gilbert: And just how do you propose to get into Fort Mercius?

Iylcisto: I'm afraid that will have to remain a secret for now. But I assure you, I will have no problems.

Byleth: I don't know...

(or)

That's quite a plan.

Dimitri: Hmm...

Rodrigue: Dimitri! You are not suggesting we trust this man?

Dimitri: I already don't trust anyone. Regardless, He's right. We need to take down Enbarr as soon as possible. And that woman...

Gilbert: Your Highness! This is madness. This is obviously a trap set up by the Empire. This man has already admitted to spying on us.

Dimitri: And would a spy reveal his plans so easily in order to be heard. I think not. The Empire would never be so bold.

Iylcisto: ...I had anticipated that you would be slow to trust me. Very well, It seems I must prove myself to you all, that I am who I say...

_Iylcisto clasps his hands and begins to chant._

Iylcisto: Skjult jordskraft, hør mitt rop.

Gjør stille og tunge alle som står på bakken!

_The ground begins to shake. All in the room fall to the ground. (all except Iylcisto.)_

Dimitri: What is this! Magic?

Mercedes: I... can't move my body.

Gilbert: The air... it feels so heavy!

Rodrigue: You fiend! What have you done!

Iylcisto: You people amuse me. Do you know how simple it would be for me right now to kill every last one of you? But that is not my intention.

_Iylcisto waves his left hand._

Iylcisto: Oppførselsgravitet!

_Gravity returns to normal. Everyone stands up again._

Iylcisto: Hear me, I am not your enemy. I need you. And from the looks of things you need me too.

Dimitri: Hehe heh!

Iylcisto: You laugh? Why?

Dimitri: I must admit, you are brave to risk angering me. Very well, Iylcisto. I will follow your lead. But know this. Make any attempt to stab me in the back and you will find out firsthand how I deal punishment onto traitors.

Iylcisto: ...

Rodrigue: Dimitri, I won't-

Dimitri: Do not worry Rodrigue, You will not be coming.

Rodrigue: What?

Dimitri: I put you in command of our main force... The one I task with taking back Arianrhod.

Iylcisto: Arianrhod!?

Rodrigue: ...

Dimitri: You stated that I must take back the Kingdom. That seems like a good place for you to start. I expect you to lead them well.

Rodrigue: ... Dimitri, I will not lie. I think what you are doing is rash and reckless. *Sigh*... But If you command me to go, I will not hesitate. I will retake Arianrhod. You have my promise.

Dimitri: I don't remember asking for your opinion.

_Dimitri walks out._

Iylcisto: Arianrhod...

Byleth: Is there a problem?

Iylcisto: I'm not sure. I... need to study this... Excuse me. I must go and make preparations for the crossing.

_Iylcisto walks away_

Felix: Who does the boar think he is? And that man...

Ashe: I don't like this at all. It just feels funny, like we're heading for trouble.

Annette: Professor, what do you think we should do.

Byleth: We must watch over Dimitri.

(or)

We need to be careful.

Rodrigue: ... Dimitri. What are you doing? Are you this desperate for revenge?

***End of Chapter***

_**Author's Notes:**_

Iylcisto's name is pronounced ill•sees •stow

In case any of you are wondering, yes that spell was Norwegian... Translated it means " Hidden force of the Earth, hear my cry. Make still and heavy all who stand upon the ground


	3. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Gambit of a Madman**

**Cathedral/Evening**

_This conversation is "Entrusting the Future" but with changed dialog to fit the story._

_Byleth is standing alone. Rodrigue walks up behind him._

Rodrigue: Even though it's in ruins, in some strange way, this monastery never truly changes, does it? I studied at the Officers Academy when I was young. Those memories come rushing back whenever I return. What are you doing here at this hour, anyway?

Byleth: I couldn't sleep.

Rodrigue: It's the same for me. Perhaps you'll allow me to join you...

_(Byleth nods)_

Rodrigue: Much appreciated.

Rodrigue: ... I keep recalling my eldest son... He was quite gifted. In fact, he was appointed a knight at the age of 15. I still vividly remember the day he was granted a sword from His Majesty...

Byleth: Your son... Isn't he...

Rodrigue: Dead. He was killed nine years ago in Duscur. All that returned of him that day were his sword and his armor... No matter how much you grieve, the dead will never return. No magic in the world can bring them back. That's why their memory clings to the living like a curse. The more they were loved, the tighter their hold, and the more suffering they cause... I fear I am not a strong enough man to scold His Highness for his foolishness.

Byleth: Someone must

(or)

I know how you feel...

Rodrigue: Right you are... As adults, it is our responsibility to scold him and help him find his way again. I come off as so self-important, but really...I'm just a failure of a man. ... Professor... I entrust the young prince, and the future of Faerghus, to you.

Byleth: This is unexpected...

(or)

I won't let you down.

Rodrigue: You are a brave one, aren't you? One worthy of leading the Church of Seiros, I daresay. It seems I will no longer be able to watch over Dimitri. But I'm not worried. I know I can trust you to guide him. All I ask is you continue to rein in Dimitri's manic desire for revenge. Now then... We have received House Riegan's reply. They will aid us in our plans. Just as Iylcisto said. Tell me, Professor, what do you think about our new ally?

Byleth: He's very mysterious.

(or)

I'm more worried about Dimitri.

Rodrigue: Yes, I suppose he is./ As am I. But regardless, Dimitri is willing to follow his advice. If it were my decision... No, It matters not. Preparations for the assault are almost complete. If we are to time the attack correctly, I must be leaving shortly.

Byleth: I'm also worried about you.

(or)

I'll pray for your safety.

Rodrigue: Thank you, my friend. Your concern is appreciated. But do not worry about me. My troops are the best in Fódlan... I must be perfectly honest with you. I am glad for this opportunity. Taking back Arianrhod will be the first step to restoring Faerghus. I only wish Dimitri understood how important it is. But... he has chosen his path, there is nothing I can say to stop him. I pray for the day in which he realizes his true calling...

_Byleth nods_

***End of scene***

***End of Month Scene***

Iylcisto: Have you chosen the ones who will be crossing?

Byleth nods.

Iylcisto: Very good. Now if my calculations are correct, Rodrigue and the main army should be launching their attack to the west shortly. Meaning we have less than a week to cross the Oghma Mountains.

Dimitri: Then I suggest we stop wasting time and go already!

Iylcisto: Very well. You will all follow my lead.

_*5 days later...*_

_Scene starts with a black screen._

Sylvain: I gotta hand it to the guy. He knows his way around the mountains.

Annette: That's for sure. He's shown us so many shortcuts.

Ingrid: It's obvious he's crossed them before... not once have we been stopped due to conditions.

Iylcisto: Stop wasting your breath talking. In this air, you'll tire more easily.

Ashe: Agh! Don't sneak up on us like that! I thought you were a ghost...

Mercedes: Hee hee...Don't be silly, Ashe. Ghosts don't come out in the daytime.

Felix: Ugg! I'm starting to agree with him. Any more of this nonsense and I'll soon rather be with the boar running on ahead.

Gilbert: Why must His Majesty run so far ahead in the first place?

Iylcisto: It matters not. We will reach the foot of the mountains, shortly. There is nothing he can do on his own.

**Ohgma Mountains/Evening**

Iylcisto: We've made it... And with time to spare... We will all rest for now.

Dimitri: No! We continue now!

_Byleth shakes his head, No._

Iylcisto: Listen to your professor, Blaiddyd. Your soldiers need rest...

Dimitri: Hmph... Do as you wish. I will be waiting...

_Dimitri leaves. Iylcisto turns to Byleth._

Iylcisto: You too.

_Byleth shakes his head, No._

Iylcisto: Oh? Any particular reason?

Byleth: I need to keep watch.

(or)

I don't trust you.

Iylcisto: Watch? For what? I assure you. There is no reason to worry. The Empire can't possibly know we are here.

(or)

I see. That's understandable. One such as I may not be who you would consider an ally at first. So... I need to acquire trust... Very well. I'm guessing you wish to know why I am here aiding you now?

_Byleth nods_

Iylcisto: I'm doing this... for the sake of regret.

Byleth: Of what?

Iylcisto: Regret of a foolish mistake I made...many, many years ago. I sat by and watched the world around me burn into oblivion. Because of my lack of insight, my actions have aided in shaping Fódlan into what it is today.

Byleth: What is it that you did?

Iylcisto: I...I am not at liberty to say just yet... I will reveal it when the time comes. But for now, I must do everything in my power to save what is not yet lost. My mission... I must not-... will not fail. Soon you shall see... Arianrhod...

Byleth: What is wrong with Arianrhod?

Iylcisto: It's only a thought. I think it was a bit too drastic of Blaiddyd to order Rodrigue to retake it at this moment. We only needed a distraction, not a full-scale invasion. If he were to lose...Well... I'd rather not be pessimistic right now. For all of our sakes, I can only hope that Rodrigue will triumph...

_Byleth looks down, as if deep in thought._

**Forest/Daytime**

Iylcisto: Before we begin marching, I must warn you all. Once we have started our assault, there is no retreating or surrendering. It's victory or die.

Dimitri: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Iylcisto: If any of you do not wish to partake, you may wait here...

Felix: We didn't come with you to die. Let's go already. My blade hungers for a challenge.

Iylcisto: Patience, Fraldarius... You will get your chance. If there are no objections... No? Good... Blaiddyd, we await your words of leadership.

Dimitri: I won't waste my breath. Slaughter as many of the enemy as you can...

Ashe: Is that really necessary? I mean-

Ingrid: He's exaggerating, Ashe. Stay focused.

Sylvain: Ingrid's right. Make staying alive your priority.

Mercedes: I'll do my best to protect you all. Just don't stray too far from my sight.

Annette: Me too! I won't let any of you die. We can do this together.

Gilbert: I can only pray that Rodrigue and his men will succeed. We need something to fall back on.

Byleth: All of you, Be brave.

(or)

We won't lose!

Iylcisto: Yes... Victory will be ours... I must go on ahead now. We will not be attacking until nightfall. Wait out of sight and keep your eyes open... The main gate will be opened once my men have made the proper arrangements,

_Iylcisto leaves._

Gilbert: I still do not see how he plans to get past the Imperials.

Dimitri: He must have some way of getting past them.

Byleth: ...

**Fort Merceus/Nighttime**

_*Black Screen*_

Empire Knight: Halt! State your purpose if you wish to stay alive!

Iylcisto: I demand to be allowed to enter. I have important business in Enbarr with my master.

Empire Knight: Who are you! And why should I let you in!?

_*Soundbite* Flash of light_

Iylcisto: Let's just say... Lord Arundel will be very displeased if I am kept waiting.

Empire Knight: Ah! Your Skin! It... It's...

Iylcisto: It's what? Not something you'd see every day? I grow impatient. Either allow me passage or I shall have no alternative but to inflict punishment on you myself.

Empire Knight: Ack! ... Open the gate!

_*Soundbite* Metal being shifted_

**Light returns to the screen. For the first time, we get to see who Iylcisto really is.**

Iylcisto: It's about time... I don't enjoy having a simpleton slow me down.

Empire Knight: (Pale-skinned bastard...)

_He and his men walk past the guards, but Iylcisto stops to retort._

Iylcisto: You will regret saying that sooner than later...

Empire Knight: ...

**Fort Merceus Outskirts/Nighttime**

Felix: Uggh! He's been gone for more than an hour. What is he doing?

Gilbert: This is not good. Dimitri, we must go back.

Dimitri: That man, if he has lied...

Ashe: No, wait! Look!... The gate it's opening!

Sylvain: He's right. So he did keep his word.

Byleth: Everyone, prepare to charge!

Dimitri: At long last...Vengeance will be mine!

_*Show Map*_

_Dimitri and the Blue Lions enter the fort. Chaos has ensued._

Gilbert: What? What has happened? The Imperial troops are in complete panic.

Annette: Look... over there!

_The camera shifts to the 2 Fire Orbs and 2 Ballista. They are occupied not by the Empire but by Iylcisto's battalion._

Dimitri: So that's it. He has seized control of their artillery.

Felix: From the looks of things, they've been firing upon the troops inside the fort.

Dimitri: I shall be glad to add to the carnage... Everyone attack!

_On the diagram, note the 4 artillery points. In this version, each one should have 1 operator and 1 guard. Totaling 8 allied NPC units._

/a/WifHrMp

_**Turn 1:**_

Empire Soldier: Death Knight! We're under attack by the Kingdom Army!

Death Knight: Absurd. The Kingdom Army is currently fighting in the west.

Empire Knight: They've entered the main gate!

Death Knight: Enough of your childish prattle! Steel yourselves for a fight. I want the artillery taken back at once... Now!

Empire Paladin: Yes, sir!

_Iylcisto appears._

Iylcisto: Hurry up and start! My men cannot survive if we do not keep the Imperials busy... I can help. I'm no amateur when it comes to the act of spilling blood.

_If Dimitri talks to Iylcisto_

Iylcisto: I've done my part, Blaiddyd. Now it's up to your men.

Dimitri: Your skin! It's as white as a ghost! No. It can't be! That means your one of-

Iylcisto: My identity is irrelevant at this point. Concentrate on the battle at hand for now!

Dimitri: ...

_If Byleth talks to Iylcisto_

Iylcisto: So what do you think? Has my work pleased you?

Byleth: ?!

Iylcisto: You're wondering about my skin complexion, I take it. It looks like my true identity has been revealed. I wish I had time to explain. But right now, You have more important things you need to focus on at this moment.

Byleth: ...

**_Victory Conditions: Defeat the commander._**

**_Defeat Conditions: Byleth, Dimitri or Iylcisto are defeated._**

_Battle Track: Chasing Daybreak_

_The 4 allies firing artillery will continually attack the enemy until they have either been killed or run out of ammunition._

_Iylcisto is not a playable character, but he is still controllable as a unit. (He will not gain Exp.)_

**His Starting Stats.**

**Level 30 Mortal Savant**

**Hp:42**

**Str: 32 Lck:20**

**Mag:25 Dex:30**

**Res:17 Def: 20**

**Spd:37 Cha:24**

**Equipment: Drepe Claws - Might 7, Hit 100, Weight 2 Crit 15**

**Inflicts Poison onto the enemy**.

**Personal Skill - Alleviate: If this unit or enemy unit has a status condition, grants unit Crit +25**

**Learned Skills:**

**Brawl Arts Lv. 5, Lethality, Death Blow, Vantage,**

**Learned Magic:**

**Maisama, Banshee, Death, and Luna**

**Combat Arts: Swap, Bombard and Mystic Blow**

**Battalion: Iylcisto's Brotherhood**

_If Iylcisto initiates combat with Death Knight._

Death Knight: You... So you have turned against us?...

Iylcisto: Surely, You must have figured it by now. I have never been on the side of the Empire to begin with. You don't know me and I don't know you; I prefer to keep it that way.

Death Knight: True... I do not recognize your face...In that case, I am pleased. You should prove to be a formidable adversary.

Iylcisto: It's always the proud who falls first...

_Defeat Quote:_

Death Knight: This is disturbing... I must warn the Emperor...

***After Battle Text***

Gilbert: We won... We actually won.

Mercedes: Is everyone safe?

Annette: We're all fine.

Ashe: That was incredible. The way we were able to stand up against those numbers. Everyone fought so well.

Felix: We can't take all the credit, If anyone deserves praise, it's that man.

Byleth: ...

Dimitri: Is he is one of those? Solon...Kronya...and now him...

?: You are correct, Blaiddyd. I am... or rather I was, One Who Slithered In the Dark. Or to be more precise, my people are known as the Argathans.

_Everyone turns around to see that Iylcisto has appeared behind them._

Dimitri: You... I will only ask once before I kill you. What is your true purpose wanting us to follow you down this path?

Iylcisto: I have already told you, The Empire must be dealt with in order for my plans to succeed. For now, that is all you need to know. Oh yes... Don't make hollow threats unless you have the motivation to go through with them. You...Kill me? Ha! Even if you had the skill to best me one on one, What purpose would it serve you?

Dimitri: ...

Iylcisto: It was necessary for me to deceive you. Think for a moment. It is only because I have allowed you to succeed, that you were able to capture this stronghold. Without my aid, your cause is a lost one. And I give you my word. I will not rest until Enbarr has fallen.

Dimitri: Silence! Your word means nothing! Nor does it change that you are a vile creature deserving of death. The atrocities you and your kind have done will never be forgiven! And now you have the gall to think you can order me about!

Iylcisto: Blaiddyd... You will listen to what I have to say. You have no choice but to continue to Enbarr. I told you before, there is no turning back. The Empire now knows we are here and will put all their efforts into defending the Capitol. You cannot relent. Neither will I... because I have a mission to fulfill.

Dimitri: You will never live long enough to see it fulfilled!

Iylcisto: Perhaps... Regardless, this discussion is a waste of time. There is nothing more to be done here...I will be waiting for you all in Enbarr... When all this is over, I will reveal all of my hidden secrets to you. I promise...

_Iylcisto warps away._

Dimitri: Get back here!

_Dimitri gives chase._

Byleth: ...

Mercedes: Professor, are you feeling ok?

Byleth: ...

_Dimitri returns._

Dimitri: Damn it! He escaped...

Gilbert: Your Highness, What shall we do now.

Byleth: We need to continue on to Enbarr.

Felix: I agree with the professor. What do we accomplish by retreating? There's nothing else we can do but push forward.

Ashe: But what if we're just walking into a trap? I mean, now that we know who Iylcisto is, can we trust him?

Sylvain: Ugg! None of this makes any sense. If he was leading us into a trap, then why help us in taking the Fort?

Ingrid: He could have just been trying to win our trust. But to go to such drastic lengths...

Felix: Don't be a fool. Did you not see the way he fought. I saw his face. He held nothing back, cutting through our enemies like they were weeds.

Annette: You have a point. If he was our enemy then why not stay back away from the fight?

Dimitri: You are all blind! Have you forgotten what his kind did in Remire, those years back! Why would you think for one second that he values the lives of others!

Felix: Fascinating... Why do I think of someone else here when you say that?

Dimitri: Is that a message, worm!?

Felix: If the shoe fits...

_Byleth looks down then angrily outbursts._

Byleth: That's enough!

_Everyone turns in attention._

Dimitri: Professor...

Byleth: We don't have time for this...

(or)

Everyone needs to calm down...

Dimitri: Hmph...You're right... I cannot let this revelation deter my focus. We will continue on to Enbarr. Despite what I have learned today, my goal remains the same. I will kill that woman... Then and only then will the dead be avenged. All else does not matter. Iylcisto... for now I allow you to live, but the day I have no more use of you... Justice will be done...

**Enbarr/Nighttime**

Edelgard: So... Dimitri and his rebels are marching towards Enbarr. I must admit, I'm impressed. While our main forces fight defending the west, He somehow slipped by unseen.

Death Knight: There's more... It seems they have received aid from one of Those Who Slither in the Dark.

Hubert: What!?

Death Knight: He calls himself Iylcisto. It was by his doing that they took the fort so easily.

Hubert: This isn't possible! What does he have to gain by siding with the enemy?

Death Knight: There are only two possibilities. Either Thales has decided to stab us in the back in an attempt to seize power, or this man Iylcisto has chosen to betray his master for unknown reasons. There can only be one answer. Either way, this does not bode well for us.

Hubert: Lady Edelgard... If what I believe has transpired turns out to be true. Then at this moment, your life is in grave danger.

Edelgard: Is that so... Bring Lord Arundel to me at once!

***Next scene***

Arundel: I assure you Edelgard, my loyalty to you has not wavered in the slightest. This man is obviously a traitor to our cause.

Edelgard: I see... In that case, should I be worried about why one of your own has decided to abandon you?

Arundel: Not at all. He has obviously chosen to aid our enemy in his attempt of destroying you. My men will see to it that Iylcisto is punished for his betrayal.

Edelgard: Hmm...Very well, Uncle. I will believe you for now. But I expect you to put an end to this dissension before it gets out of hand...

Arundel: Of course, Your Majesty, and I hope for your sake that you reign victorious in the battle yet to come.

Edelgard: ...

_Edelgard and Hubert leave._

Arundel: Iylcisto... So you finally reappear from the shadows, after all these years... You would dare betray me? Damn you and your rebellious heart! With his power on the side of the enemy, the Empire is as good as finished! ... Perhaps, I can use this to my advantage. Yes! ...Let him come to me... His actions may force me to reveal my hand, but no matter. I have no alternative now but to begin the extraction at once...

***End of Chapter*...**

_**Author's Notes:**_

For those of you wondering what Iylcisto looks like, I'm sorry to say all I can manage for now is a gatcha...

/p/7yl4tf


	4. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Deceptive Odds **

Gilbert: We are close to Enbarr. I won't lie, Your Highness. I am worried.

Annette: I see what you mean, father. This whole time, we haven't been attacked once.

Felix: Hmph. It's obvious that the Empire has dug itself in for defense.

Ashe: This battle will be rough. I can't even begin to imagine the odds we'll face.

Ingrid: Sigh... We'll be outnumbered five to one at the very least.

Mercedes: I've prayed so much for safety, but with the numbers we face it's hard to be optimistic.

?: I'm sure your professor has already taught this to you all, but battles are not determined by the number of foes we face.

_Iylcisto has again appeared out of nowhere._

Dimitri: It's about time you showed yourself...

Iylcisto: Well Blaiddyd, I'm glad to see you're in a better mood today.

Dimitri: Why would I not be? Today is the day I avenge all the poor souls who were lost by that woman's hand. I couldn't be happier.

Iylcisto: I pretend to be overjoyed, but my goal remains the same. To capture Enbarr. Nothing more.

Byleth: So... what have you been up to?

Iylcisto: Thank you for asking. I have been spending the last few days thinking... about what my nemesis will be planning now that he knows I'm here. As well as

spying on the Empire. And I'm happy to say that they are doing exactly what I anticipated they'd do. Instead of coming out to meet us head-on, they have chosen to stay in Enbarr and let us come to them.

Byleth: Is that good?

(or)

Does that help us?

Iylcisto: As a matter of fact it does. You see, inside the capital, it is most likely that the enemy will stay put and wait to be attacked. I must ask you, do you know how we can turn that to our advantage?

_Byleth shakes his head no..._

Iylcisto: I did not expect you to... Don't worry. I've got this covered... Blaiddyd, are your troops ready to attack?

Dimitri: Don't ask questions you already know the answer to...

Iylcisto: A simple yes would have sufficed...

***Show Map.* **

Hubert: You have done well to make it this far Professor, but I'm afraid this is where your rebellion ends. You have walked straight into the pit of despair... Surround them with a pincer formation! Don't let any one of them escape.

Iylcisto: I think not... It's about time someone showed you how irrelevant your numbers really are.

_Iylcisto begins to chant._

Iylcisto: Tåke som dekker solen.

Tåke som omfavner mørket.

Beskytt oss fra fiendenes øyne!

_Slowly, out of nowhere a mist appears over the city of Enbarr. The mist grows thicker until it takes the form of fog._

Iylcisto: Now is your chance! Take your troops and scatter... The Imperials can't attack what they can't see. Just stay in close groups and keep moving!

***Turn 1*: **

Iylcisto: Remember what I told you before. My magic has limits. I won't be able to keep this fog up forever. Focus on defeating the Commander as soon as possible.

_Iylcisto's fog will only last for 7 turns before fading. For those turns, the enemy will target Iylcisto._

**Victory Conditions: Defeat the commander. **

**Defeat Conditions: Byleth, Dimitri or Iylcisto are defeated.**

_When Ally unit is found by enemy in the fog:_

Empire Soldier: We've found them! Over here!

Hubert: Well done. Now find the traitor! Eliminate him and his accursed fog!

**Turn 7:**

_The fog fades..._

Hubert: At last... Call our reinforcements and arm the artillery. Make them wish they had never been born!

Iylcisto: *gasp*... I'm afraid that's all I can do. We need to hurry and takedown Vestra before enemy reinforcements arrive...

**Turn 8: **

_The first wave of reinforcements arrive, at the east section of the map, but there is something different about this battalion of knights._

Hubert: You men know what to do. Trap them from behind...

Iylcisto: Fool... Look closer. These are not the reinforcements you have been waiting for, are they?

_One last knight appears to join the rest._

Dedue: Your Highness! Hold strong... I'm coming!

Dimitri: De- Dedue? Is that really you?

Iylcisto: It's amazing what you find just wandering around, eh Vestra?

Hubert: Shut up! You have meddled in our plans for the last time!

Dimitri: Dedue...

_If Byleth fights Hubert:_

Hubert: You're here, at last, Professor. I assume you are not here to beg forgiveness for your resistance...

Byleth: ...

Hubert: Very good... Now I will have no regrets for doing what I should have done years ago. Prepare to die!

_If Dimitri fights Hubert:_

Dimitri: Out of my way, dog...

Hubert: Lady Edelgard was right... you are deserving of pity. For only a fool would come here and expect to defeat the Emperor. Why don't I save you the trouble of dying by her hands by killing you here?

Dimitri: Brave words from a man so close to his own death.

Hubert: All the grief you've caused her will soon be repaid in full...

_If Iylcisto fights Hubert:_

Hubert: You... You're nothing but a backstabbing liar.

Iylcisto: Why should I care what a mere servant thinks of me? You know nothing of who I am. My days of blind devotion to a false savior are over... No more shall I bow down to that devil!

Hubert: You dare threaten Lady Edelgard? For that alone, I must wipe you from existence.

Iylcisto: Are you daft? I had hoped a man of your status would have unlocked the secrets by now, yet you still lack the sight to see what goes on behind your back...

Hubert: ...

_Hubert defeat quote:_

Hubert: Lady Edelgard... No! I can't die yet. I...must protect her...

***After Battle Text*:**

Dimitri: Heh... How does it feel to be so close to your death, lapdog?

Hurbert: I... I have always been ready to die for Lady Edelgard... Death is nothing but an inconvenience ...But before I die, I must know one thing. You, the traitor... Why have you betrayed Her Majesty? What is Arundel planning?

Iylcisto: ... I have not betrayed the Emperor... because I never sided with her in the first place.

Hubert: Then that can only mean-

Iylcisto: I'm not finished. I don't know yet what that man's ultimate plan is. Over the last decade, he has done countless deeds that I do not understand their purpose. But I have been discerning. I believe I am close to finding out... If what I believe turns out to be true, then...No... that is all I can say for now.

Hubert: Lady Edelgard...

Iylcisto: Blaiddyd, this servant... Vestra... I believe he can be of use to us.

Byleth: As a bargaining chip?

(or)

As a prisoner?

Iylcisto: Precisely... Killing him could potentially be a waste.

Dimitri: Pah! Look at his wounds. He hasn't long to live anyways... Do what you wish, justice has been done, regardless. Get him out of my sight...

_Two Kingdom Soldiers take Hubert away._

Iylcisto: Blaiddyd, don't you have someone more important to attend to?

Dimitri: ... Yes of course.

A sound[B]Chapter 17: Deceptive Odds

Gilbert: We are close to Enbarr. I won't lie, Your Highness. I am worried.

Annette: I see what you mean, father. This whole time, we haven't been attacked once.

Felix: Hmph. It's obvious that the Empire has dug itself in for defense.

Ashe: This battle will be rough. I can't even begin to imagine the odds we'll face.

Ingrid: Sigh... We'll be outnumbered five to one at the very least.

Mercedes: I've prayed so much for safety, but with the numbers we face it's hard to be optimistic.

?: I'm sure your professor has already taught this to you all, but battles are not determined by the number of foes.

[I]Iylcisto has again appeared out of nowhere.

Dimitri: It's about time you showed yourself...

Iylcisto: Well Blaiddyd, I'm glad to see you're in a better mood today.

Dimitri: Why would I not be? Today is the day I avenge all the poor souls who were lost by that woman's hand. I couldn't be happier.

Iylcisto: I pretend to be overjoyed, but my goal remains the same. To capture Enbarr. Nothing more.

Byleth: So... what have you been up to?

Iylcisto: Thank you for asking. I have been spending the last few days thinking... about what my nemesis will be planning now that he knows I'm here. As well as

spying on the Empire. And I'm happy to say that they are doing exactly what I anticipated they'd do. Instead of coming out to meet us head-on, they have chosen to stay in Enbarr and let us come to them.

Byleth: Is that good?

(or)

Does that help us?

Iylcisto: As a matter of fact it does. You see, inside the capital, it is most likely that the enemy will stay put and wait to be attacked. I must ask you, do you know how we can turn that to our advantage?

Byleth shakes his head no...

Iylcisto: I did not expect you to... Don't worry. I've got this covered... Blaiddyd, are your troops ready to attack?

Dimitri: Don't ask questions you already know the answer to...

Iylcisto: A simple yes would have sufficed...

[I]*Show Map.*

Hubert: You have done well to make it this far Professor, but I'm afraid this is where your rebellion ends. You have walked straight into the pit of despair... Surround them with a pincer formation! Don't let any one of them escape.

Iylcisto: I think not... It's about time someone showed you how irrelevant your numbers really are.

[I]Iylcisto begins to chant.

Iylcisto: Tåke som dekker solen.

Tåke som omfavner mørket.

Beskytt oss fra fiendenes øyne!

[I]Slowly, out of nowhere a mist appears over the city of Enbarr. The mist grows thicker until it takes the form of fog.

Iylcisto: Now is your chance! Take your troops and scatter... The Imperials can't attack what they can't see. Just stay in close groups and keep moving!

[I]Turn 1:

Iylcisto: Remember what I told you before. My magic has limits. I won't be able to keep this fog up forever. Focus on defeating the Commander as soon as possible.

[I]Iylcisto's fog will only last for 7 turns before fading. For those turns, the enemy will target Iylcisto.

Victory Conditions: Defeat the commander.

Defeat Conditions: Byleth, Dimitri or Iylcisto are defeated.

[I]When Ally unit is found by enemy in the fog:

Empire Soldier: We've found them! Over here!

Hubert: Well done. Now find the traitor! Eliminate him and his accursed fog!

[I]Turn 7:

[I]The fog fades...

Hubert: At last... Call our reinforcements and arm the artillery. Make them wish they had never been born!

Iylcisto: *gasp*... I'm afraid that's all I can do. We need to hurry and takedown Vestra before enemy reinforcements arrive...

[I]Turn 8:

[I]The first wave of reinforcements arrive, at the east section of the map, but there is something different about this battalion of knights.

Hubert: You men know what to do. Trap them from behind...

Iylcisto: Fool... Look closer. These are not the reinforcements you have been waiting for, are they?

[I]One last knight appears to join the rest.

Dedue: Your Highness! Hold strong... I'm coming!

Dimitri: De- Dedue? Is that really you?

Iylcisto: It's amazing what you find just wandering around, eh Vestra?

Hubert: Shut up! You have meddled in our plans for the last time!

Dimitri: Dedue...

[I]If Byleth fights Hubert:

Hubert: You're here, at last, Professor. I assume you are not here to beg forgiveness for your resistance...

Byleth: ...

Hubert: Very good... Now I will have no regrets for doing what I should have done years ago. Prepare to die!

[I]If Dimitri fights Hubert:

Dimitri: Out of my way, dog...

Hubert: Lady Edelgard was right... you are deserving of pity. For only a fool would come here and expect to defeat the Emperor. Why don't I save you the trouble of dying by her hands by killing you here?

Dimitri: Brave words from a man so close to his own death.

Hubert: All the grief you've caused her will soon be repaid in full...

[I]If Iylcisto fights Hubert:

Hubert: You... You're nothing but a backstabbing liar.

Iylcisto: Why should I care what a mere servant thinks of me? You know nothing of who I am. My days of blind devotion to a false savior are over... No more shall I bow down to that devil!

Hubert: You dare threaten Lady Edelgard? For that alone, I must wipe you from existence.

Iylcisto: Are you daft? I had hoped a man of your status would have unlocked the secrets by now, yet you still lack the sight to see what goes on behind your back...

Hubert: ...

[I]Hubert defeat quote:

Hubert: Lady Edelgard... No! I can't die yet. I...must protect her...

[I]After Battle Text:

Dimitri: Heh... How does it feel to be so close to your death, lapdog?

Hurbert: I... I have always been ready to die for Lady Edelgard... Death is nothing but an inconvenience ...But before I die, I must know one thing. You, the traitor... Why have you betrayed Her Majesty? What is Arundel planning?

Iylcisto: ... I have not betrayed the Emperor... because I never sided with her in the first place.

Hubert: Then that can only mean-

Iylcisto: I'm not finished. I don't know yet what that man's ultimate plan is. Over the last decade, he has done countless deeds that I do not understand their purpose. But I have been discerning. I believe I am close to finding out... If what I believe turns out to be true, then...No... that is all I can say for now.

Hubert: Lady Edelgard...

Iylcisto: Blaiddyd, this servant... Vestra... I believe he can be of use to us.

Byleth: As a bargaining chip?

(or)

As a prisoner?

Iylcisto: Precisely... Killing him could potentially be a waste.

Dimitri: Pah! Look at his wounds. He hasn't long to live anyways... Do what you wish, justice has been done, regardless. Get him out of my sight...

[I]Two Kingdom Soldiers take Hubert away.

Iylcisto: Blaiddyd, don't you have someone more important to attend to?

Dimitri: ... Yes of course.

_A sound of clanking armor is heard as Dimitri's long lost friend rejoins his master._

Dedue: Your Highness... I am glad to see you are safe...

Iylcisto: I should probably explain. I needed some volunteers to act as the Empire's "reinforcements". I searched for cutthroats, willing to do anything for some coin. Yet, instead I found this gentle giant wandering around waiting for his master to appear.

Dimitri: Dedue... I must ask you. How are you still alive?

Dedue: I was saved by my brothers. Men of Duscur. Afterwards I searched far and wide for you, Your Highness, until at last I was able to track you down here...

Dimitri: Dedue... I don't know what to say...

Deduce: Only say that you will allow me to once again be your shield.

Dimitri: Yes... to have you by my side again... It would bring me great joy...

Dedue: Your wish is my command...

Dimitri: Thank you, Dedue...

**Enbarr/ Morning**

_Iylcisto is deep in thought, looking downwards._

Iylcisto: What was he really trying to tell me?

_Byleth walks up from behind him and Iylcisto turns around._

Iylcisto: What a coincidence. I was just coming to you.

Byleth: You can call me by my name, you know...

Iylcisto: I'm afraid that would be pointless. I never bother to call people by name. Since they are only my clients, I only use their last names.

Byleth: Then call me Professor...

Iylcisto: I don't know if I... Sigh... As you wish...Professor...

_Byleth smiles._

Iylcisto: Do you enjoy playing chess, Professor? I for one find it enlightening. Just the premise of it. Two tacticians, pitting their armies in a battle not of brawn, but of skill, wits, and cunning. The closer we get to Enbarr, the closer I get to my goal. My mind is a constant swirl of thoughts. But I'm anxious. The reason being what Vestra revealed to me.

Byleth: Oh, what was that?

Iylcisto: He fears for the life of his emperor. Now why is that?

Byleth: I don't know.

Iylcisto: I think I do... My master... he knows why I'm here. That I'm here to thwart his ambitions... I guarantee, at this moment, he is plotting for a way to make sure his plans succeed, no matter what, despite our untimely interference.

Byleth: ?

Iylcisto: Forgive me. I forget, you still know little of which I speak of... I suppose it's time I... Wait... I've got It. I know what that man is up to! Professor... meet with me in the next hour. I have something I need to do at once.

_Iylcisto runs away. Byleth stares in confusion. _

**One hour later.**

_Iylcisto has waited for the Professor._

Iylcisto: Thank you for coming Professor. Before we continue I suppose you would like me to make a few things clear. Am I correct?

_Byleth nods._

Iylcisto: Very well, I will answer what I can.

_Note: These questions unlock one after the other, in this order._

Byleth: Who are you?

Iylcisto: You already know who I was, But to be more specific, I was once Thales's tool. He was my master. For years I did his bidding, until he trusted me more than any other. That is how I have deduced what he is planning.

Byleth: What have you figured out?

Iylcisto: I assume, years back you met a man by the name of Arundel...

Byleth nods

Iylcisto: Lord Arundel... Thales... they are one and the same. Thales killed the real Arundel and took up his guise. He used his newly aquired position to manipulate Arundel's brother, the former Emperor. Why, you may ask. The Empire and the Church of Seiros have always been at odds with each other. Thales saw this and seized the opportunity in order to achieve his ultimate ambition... To complete the genocide of a dying race... The Goddess Sothis and all her Children... The Nabateans...

Byleth: ...

Iylcisto: But in the recent years, I realized something terrifying. The only way that his goals can ever be complete, is by the destruction of not only the Nabateans, but for any follower or believer who chose to place their faith in the Goddess... In his eyes, they are just as dangerous and must be wiped out.

Byleth:!?

Iylcisto: But Vestra said something disturbing... He fears that the Emperor's life is in danger... Now, I understand why. And I agree with him. Even though Edelgard opposes the Church, she would never stand by to the massacre of possibly millions.

It is my belief, that Edelgard wishes to eventually destroy Thales. He knows this. And when the time comes that she has lost her use... He will not hesitate to eliminate her or anyone who would dare oppose him... That includes the Kingdom... or the Alliance...

Byleth: We must stop him...

Iylcisto: At all costs... that is why we are here. We must talk with Vestra... Now this is what we must do...

_A few minutes later..._

Iylcisto: Professor, are we agreed on our next course of action?

_Byleth nods _

Iylcisto: Thank you. Remember no one must know of what we are about to do... But I'm sure you knew that.

_Hubert is brought in by the guards. _

Byleth: You may leave us alone...

Soldier: Of course, Professor...

_The two guards leave._

Hubert: You... What more do you want?

_*soundbite* healing magic_

Hubert: What are you doing? My wounds...

Iylcisto: Listen closely. The Professor has agreed with me... we are letting you go.

Hubert: Forgive me if I do not find your joke humorous.

Iylcisto: Be quiet! This is no joke. We have an important request for you.

Hubert: ...

Iylcisto: I need you to deliver this to the Emperor.

_Iylcisto gives Hubert a sealed letter._

Hubert: What makes you think I would comply with you?

Iylcisto: Because of who you are. You suspect the same as I do. That the Emperor's life is in danger.

Hubert: ...

Iylcisto: That letter contains important information. Information that could possibly save her.

Hubert: Why should I believe anything you say. You fight to destroy Lady Edelgard. You admitted so yourself.

Iylcisto: No...I fight to destroy the darkness that looms under the guise of the Empire. I'm afraid you misunderstood me. I was not speaking of her at all... I'm talking about Thales... or Arundel as he likes to be called.

Hubert: Why choose me? What stops me from destroying that letter before it ever reaches Her Majesty?

Iylcisto: What stops you is the curse I've sealed the letter with. If anyone else but the intended recipient were to interfere with it... Let's just say it wouldn't end well for them.

Hubert: Hmph. You've thought of everything, haven't you Professor?

Byleth: Hubert, you must help us...

(or)

Don't you want to save Edelgard?

Hubert: It matters not. How do you expect me to escape? Dimitri doesn't seem like one to have mercy on his prisoners...

Iylcisto: He knows nothing of this... Take this stone. Use it to warp outside Enbarr. We'll cover for you.

Hubert: I do not understand the logic behind this at all. Just whose side are you on?

Iylcisto: You don't have time to sit and talk. Hurry and escape...

Hubert: ... Alright. I doubt anything you say will change Lady Edelgard's resolve. But if this letter can save her... then I will do what I can... Farewell...

_Hubert warps away._

Iylcisto: Come Professor, there is nothing more we can do here...

_The two leave the tent..._

**End of Chapter...**


	5. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Crying into the Wind**

**Enbarr/Daytime**

Iylcisto: Thankfully, we were not suspected of helping Vestra escape.

Byleth: Do you think he will deliver the letter?

(or)

Will Edelgard accept our letter?

Iylcisto: I believe he will. Vestra's life's purpose is to serve and protect his master. He would not hesitate on an opportunity to save her if the chance arose.

(or)

I sincerely hope so. If not, then my plans will just have to change depending on her choice. Besides, that curse I mentioned would seem like a sure way to ensure results.

Byleth: Did you really seal it with a curse?

Iylcisto: Heh... What do you think I did?

Byleth: I think you used magic.

(or)

I think you lied.

Iylcisto: Haha! It pleases me to see that you have confidence in my magical abilities.

(or)

I can see why you would think that. After all, a lie can be more powerful than any magic.

_Byleth nods and smiles._

Iylcisto: Professor, I must apologize...

Byleth: What for?

Iylcisto: For all the times I insist that you confide in me. I ask expecting to be refused, yet you believe me as if I was someone you have known for years. I must admit, to see my mission fulfilled, I was willing to use force if necessary... But you trusted me. I wish to understand... why? When you realized who I was, the thought of revenge must have entered your head. My people... they were responsible for the death of many... including your father.

Byleth: You're not like them.

(or)

You didn't kill him.

Iylcisto: How could you possibly think that? You've seen with your own eyes what I'm capable of.

(or)

That's not the point.. What I'm trying to say is... ugh, never mind...

Iylcisto: I won't question you... I can trust you to help... I only wish I could tell you everything...

Byleth: Why have you hidden so much?

Iylcisto: If I told all that I know, I would risk losing all the progress I have made so far. I would lose my allies and they would cease to follow me... I realize I cannot hide the truth forever. Even now, I can tell you are starting to piece more and more together...

_Byleth nods_

Iylcisto: Your students, they are waiting to hear from you...

**Imperial Palace/ Daytime **

_Hubert has returned to Edelgard's side._

Edelgard: Hubert. I am grateful to see you are safe. But how did you escape?

Hubert: I didn't... I was released.

Edelgard: What?

Hubert: I speak the truth. The Professor and that man, Iylcisto... They both secretly plotted an escape plan behind Dimitri's back.

Edelgard: Does that mean... The Professor has-

Hubert: No... Don't confuse the Professor's actions. Our former acquaintance still opposes you and leads the Kingdom against us.

Edelgard: Of course... It was foolish of me to think otherwise. Then why did they help you get away?

Hubert: They freed me because they wanted me to give you this.

_Hubert gives the envelope to Edelgard._

Edelgard: A letter?

Hubert: Iylcisto made a great deal of it's importance. He claims to have placed a curse on it, so that no one but you can read it.

Edelgard: Is that so?

Huberb: Are you going to read it?

Edelgard: No...If there is a curse on it... Who is to say it isn't meant for it's recipient?

Hubert: ...That had never occurred to me.

Edelgard: Hmm. There is definitely some kind of spell on it. I can't destroy it, even if I wanted to. No... I can't risk it.

Hubert: With some time, I could possibly disarm it...

Edelgard: I'm afraid we don't have the time for that... It doesn't matter, for I do not find this man to be trustworthy in the first place.

_Edelgard puts the letter away._

Hubert: My Lady, they both agree with me that your life is in jeopardy. The fact that Iylcisto fights against his master... He knows something we do not. The way he talked... I was almost fooled into believing he was not our enemy. As if he wishes the same as you... to destroy Those who slither in the dark...

Edelgard: He could very well be lying. Why has he sided with the Kingdom? *Sigh* ... None of this is making any sense... That man... It is as if his betrayal has singlehandedly shifted the tides of this war. Yet, He has both Dimitri and the Professor on his side. I fear the fall of Enbarr may be inevitable. But I will not be wavered. If I must die for my cause, then so be it...

Hubert: I... I shall stand by you in defense of her.

Edelgard: I'm sorry Hubert... but that will not be your priority.

Hubert: What do you mean?

Edelgard: Our troops fighting in the west. How fare they?

Hubert: Arianrhod has taken heavy damage, but it has not fallen. The battle has been a stalemate for the past two weeks.

Edelgard: And to the east?

Hubert: House Riegan retreated as soon as the Kingdom invaded Fort Merceus. As if they had never intended to retake it in the first place...

Edelgard: I see...

Hubert: Why do you ask?

Edelgard: If I fall here today, the Empire must not collapse with me... Hubert, I place Adrestia in your capable hands. You must lead our remaining forces, and continue our fight... Is this understood?

Hubert: ... As you command, Lady Edelgard...

_But unknown to both of them... One has heard every word._

Arundel: Enbarr will indeed fall, there is no denying that fact. Iylcisto, little do you realize how implemental your rebellion has been in helping my plans succeed.

_Arundel turns and calls an underling to his side._

Arundel: Has the extraction been completed?

Assassin: No, sir. Your mages beg you for more time.

Arundel: We don't have more time to spare! I suppose I have no alternative but to use our own troops in aiding in the defence of Enbarr. That should give them time to complete it.

Assassin: Very good, sir, I will inform the men stationed here to join in the fight.

Arundel: One last order. Tell Mycen, that as soon as the experiment is finished... he and his men will be notified to retreat... then you and yours will prepare a surprise for the visitors... Just in case. Do you understand?

Assassin: Yes... as you wish, Thales...

**Outside the Palace/ Daytime **

Iylcisto: ... Sigh...no response. That can only mean one thing.

Byleth: Hubert lied to us?

(or)

Edelgard refused your plea?

Iylcisto: No... I guarantee, She didn't even open it.

Byleth: How can you tell?

Iylcisto: The contents of the letter... If she had only read it, the least she would have done is request a hearing. It's a shame to be honest... I'll have to find a way to work around it.

Byleth: You shouldn't take it personally...

Iylcisto: No... I consider it a failure. The information inside... It could have changed the outcome of all this pointless fighting...

Byleth: You really do want peace, don't you...

Iylcisto: Peace... it's a complicated word. So many are willing to fight and die for it... But at what cost. When all this is over, how will future generations look upon what we do? No, Professor. I don't wish for peace. Unity is the thing I wish for the most. Unless Fódlan unites and rises up against the darkness, only then can there be lasting peace. The day that my master is finally brought down to his knees... Let's go Professor, It is time to prepare for battle...

**Next scene.**

Gilbert: This is it. We win here and the Empire is finished.

Annette: If we win here, will the fighting finally end?

Ashe: We can't be too sure, but I want this war to end just as much as you do.

Sylvain: Hey! Keep your chin up... We'll look back upon this day and remember it as our greatest triumph. I bet we'll even have a feast in honor of our victory.

Felix: This has been too easy so far... But I admit, victory would be sweet after all we have been through. Let's win here, then return and free Faerghus.

Ingrid: Yes... we will win here today. For Faerghus!

Mercedes: Don't forget about Lady Rhea. After all this time, our prayers will at long last be fulfilled.

Seteth: Rhea, at last we will be reunited.

Flayn: Lady Rhea, We're coming! Please be safe...

Iylcisto: It's nice to see you all in good spirits. But don't get careless. This will be the hardest battle you'll face.

Dimitri: That reminds me, what tricks do you have planned this time?

Iylcisto: None whatsoever... I will not be aiding you in this fight.

Dimitri: What...

Iylcisto: I have more important things to take care of... I've been asked by the Professor to look for Lady Rhea. It is imperative we rescue her as soon as possible.

Dimitri: ... Do not think you can lie to me. You are planning something...

Iylcisto: Oh? Enlighten me... What do you think I'm up to?

Dimitri: I think you are a coward. You would rather run away from the fight, than face a former ally. For all I know you may even decide to stab me in the back, and fight for that woman!

Byleth: That's enough Dimitri...

Dimitri: Remember this... As soon as I have that woman's head... yours is next...

Iylcisto: ... I must go. Professor, Don't forget what I told you... Do not make a mistake you'll regret... for time is not something easily turned back...

Byleth: ...

_Iylcisto leaves _

Dimitri: Today is the day that justice will be done. Father... Stepmother... soon you can rest in peace. I promise, I will have vengeance on the one who took your lives away from you...

**Enbarr Castle Interior/ Day**

Iylcisto: If my memory serves me well...The dungeons should be close. But would Thales keep the Archbishop there? I can't be certain. Maybe he- What's this?...

_Iylcisto is surrounded by a legion of Assassins._

Assassin: You've kept us waiting, Iylcisto...

Iylcisto: Your clothing... You must be my replacement.

Assassin: How perceptive of you... But alas, I cannot truly fit that role, with you still alive. I must say, long overdue... Yes... I will enjoy killing you.

Iylcisto: Hahaha!

Assassin: You laugh? Why?

Iylcisto: I've been gone for nearly a decade. Yet, you haven't even been able to find a trace of me for that long. Do you know why? Because you are inferior to me. In every possible way.

Assassin: You dare mock me!

Iylcisto: Don't believe me? Very well then, allow me to show you firsthand!

***Battle begins.***

_The formations of the enemy are exactly the same as they are in Silver Snow and Verdant Wind. The only difference is Mycen and his mages from Azure Moon's final battle are there also._

**Turn 1:**

Gilbert: Look... those men. They do not appear to be part of the Imperial forces.

Setheth: Perhaps we should take them out first. They appear to be stronger than the rest.

Dimitri: Enough nonsense! I don't care who they are. Just kill every last one of them!

_Mycen and his men will retreat either when defeated, or automatically after 5 turns._

_If Mycen is fought: _

Mycen: All we need is a little more time. The task I have been given? Stalling you for starters...

_If Mycen is defeated:_

Mycen: You may indeed win this battle, but the Empire's loss will only bring about our victory...

_Once Mycen is defeated one of Thales' Assassins will appear on the map._

Assassin: Mycen. The extraction is complete. You know what to do...

Mycen: It's about time... Any longer and I was done for... All you men, retreat!

_All of Those Who Slither in the Dark one by one, leave the battlefield._

Edelgard: Arundel's forces! They're retreating...

Empire Knight: Your Majesty! Lord Arundel... He is nowhere to be found...

Edelgard: No... This can't be. That man, was I wrong not to listen? Hubert... you may have been right all along...

_1 turn after Mycen has retreated. Iylcisto will reappear in front of the doorway to the downwards flight of stairs on the left side of the map._

Iylcisto: Ugg... I was lucky to come out of that fight alive... Professor! I found Rhea. It doesn't look good. Those dastards! They've been draining her blood. She's hanging on to life by a thread.

Seteth: ! Rhea! Where is she!

Iylcisto: My men... they're taking care of her. But she needs help, fast. We have to finish this, now!

Byleth: ?!

Flayn: Your arm. It's-

Iylcisto: Don't worry about me! I can still fight. I'll wait for you near the throne room.

_If Byleth fights Edelgard:_

Edelgard: At last, we meet again, Professor. I must first thank you for sparing Hubert. He told me many things about you and your new ally.

Byleth: ...

Edelgard: But now, One of us must die. It saddens me... I never wished to be your enemy. If only fate had chosen our paths differently. With you on my side we could have saved Fódlan... Together.

_If Dimitri fights Edelgard:_

Dimitri: For five years, I've waited for this day. And now... Your head, At last I will pry it from your lying neck...

Edelgard: I have nothing but pity for you, Dimitri. You speak with vengeance, yet you hesitate as if you lack the courage to go through with it.

Dimitri: Silence! I was allowing you a chance to repent. I should have known that a devil holds no remorse. For all the deaths you've caused, you will die, Flame Emperor!

Edelgard: Enough talk... I'm left with no choice but to quell the delusions that have consumed you for so long.

_If Iylcisto fights Edelgard:_

Edelgard: You are Iylcisto... you must tell me. For what reason did you choose to turn against my uncle?

Iylcisto: Your uncle!? How little do you know? You poor child... If you had read the message I sent, your question would not need be answered! Thales is nothing but a madman posing as a savior, hell bent on purging Fódlan!

Edelgard: ...

Iylcisto: I'm done crying out to deaf ears. Fight me Edelgard... and pray that you live to see another day.

_Cutscene will play after Edelgard has been defeated._

_**Cutscene title: A Second Chance**_

**Edelgard is on her knees. She still holds on to Aymir, but lacks the energy to even lift it. Dimitri stands about 10 yards away, ready to finish her off. He stares coldly with hatred in his one eye, points Areldbar at her, then slowly begins to walk towards her. Looking downward he begins to quietly laugh like a madman. Yet as he looks down, he notices a shadow moving near him, drowning the light upon the ground. He looks up and grimaces at who he sees. Iylcisto has moved in between him and Edelgard. **

Dimitri: Get out of my way...

Iylcisto: ... I cannot allow you to continue...

Dimitri: You dare to stand in the way of justice?

**Iylcisto does not answer. Instead he bares his claws in a bracing stance, readying himself for a fight. Dimitri smirks, then charges at Iylcisto. He continually slashes at his foe with Areldbar. Iylcisto dodges each attack. Dimitri attempts a stab aimed at Iylcisto's head. The attack is so swift, all Iylcisto can do is grab Arelbar's handle in an attempt to standstill the strike. With all his strength he stops the lance and tries to reason with Dimitri.**

Iylcisto: Answer me this, Blaiddyd! When the innocent die... Is that justtified?!

**Dimitri's face contorts with rage. He jerks Areldbar suddenly. Iylcisto loses his grip and rolls to the side, then lunges at Dimitri with a flying kick. Dimitri is able to block it, but he loses his balance in the process. Both Byleth and Iylcisto try to pin Dimitri down in an attempt to disarm him. Their attempt is futile. Dimitri uses Areldbar to leverage himself, then shakes them both off of his back. The previous exchange shifted Dimitri so his back is turned to Edelgard. He straightens himself and picks up Areldbar. Behind his back he hears the sound of tearing flesh. Confused, Dimitri turns around and is shocked by what he witnesses. The camera changes to a side angle of Edelgard's face. She has a tear steaming down her cheek and is gasping in pain. The camera pans downwards. Edelgard has been impaled from behind. Her murderer, one of Thales' Assassins, retracts the sword. Edelgard collapses, dead...**

**Iylcisto and Byleth stare at the scene in bewilderment. Dimitri senses someone's presence and quickly kills a would be assailant to his right before he too can be stabbed. But on the other side another assassin has simultaneously charged. Dimitri does not turn around fast enough. He is stabbed. Dimitri cries out in agony, and falls to his knees. Iylcisto uses Dark Magic to dispose of Dimitri's attacker before any more harm can be inflicted, but the damage has been done. Dimitri lies on the ground. He too is dying.**

**The camera changes to Byleth's face. The plan to save both Dimitri and Edelgard has failed. Without another thought, He knows he has the power to possibly change the outcome. Byleth activates Time's Pulse. He is about to reverse time, but he is seeing a flashback. It reminds him of the last time he failed in changing the fate of a loved one. He has a look of doubt on his face, as if he is asking himself will he be able to make a difference. He shakes the doubt out of his head. A look of determination, forms on his face. He nods. He must at the very least try. He uses Time's Pulse to go back to the moment before he ran to aid Iylcisto in stopping Dimitri. He unsheathes the Sword of the Creator, and begins to charge. He runs right past Dimitri and continues rushing towards Edelgard. He readies his sword in a pre-swing motion. Edelgard sees this. She closes her eyes, lowers her head and prepares to die. The sound of the weapon connecting with it's target rings out. Edelgard looks up, perplexed. She sees Byleth standing over her. He has not attacked her, but the location where he now knows where Edelgard's would-be murderer becomes visible. The assassin falls down dead. Dimitri and Iylcisto see his actions and are alerted to the hidden danger. They stop fighting with each other, and instantly stand back to back in anticipation for an attack. The assassins charge, but this time the two men are able to fight back... **

**Byleth returns his gaze to Edelgard. She is looking up at him with thanks. Byleth gives her a blank glare, before sheathing His relic. He then smiles in satisfaction. Edelgard just stares at first, but eventually returns the gesture...**

_***End of Cutscene***_

_Dimitri is staring angrily at both Byleth and Iylcisto. They are still opposed to him, and stand in between him and Edelgard._

Dimitri: You... I knew all along that would betray me. But to have the Professor go along with your plot...

Iylcisto: You're wrong... I did what I said I would. I helped you defeat the Empire. That was all I promised you.

Dimitri: Hmph... What gave you the impression I gave a damn about the Empire! As far as I'm concerned, Edelgard IS the Empire. My only goal has been vengeance upon that woman. I won't tell you again. Stand in my path once more and I won't hesitate to kill you.

Iylcisto: I cannot yield, Blaiddyd. I would consider it a great sin allowing you to go on living with this deception you've chosen to believe.

Dimitri: What nonsense are you spouting this time?

Byleth: Now that the first part of my mission has been achieved, I believe it is at last necessary for me to reveal all... But my message... It was not only for you. It was imperative that I have the Emperor present as well...

Edelgard: That letter...

Iylcisto: Professor... it's time.

_Byleth nods._

Dimitri: I've heard enough of all your lies! I'm left with no choice but to kill you all!

_But before another word can be said, someone warps behind Edelgard. It is Hubert._

Hubert: Lady Edelgard! I've arrived just in time.

Edelgard: Hubert! Why are you here?

Hubert: There's no time, We must go now!

_Hubert grabs Edelgard and the two of them escape before Dimitri can can react. Before they teleport away, Hubert gives the Professor a nod as well as a slight smile._

Iylcisto: I... I was so close...

Byleth: ...

Dimitri: ... No! Daaammmnnn It!

Iylcisto: I beg you... Listen to what I have to say...

Dimitri: ...

Byleth: ?

Dimitri: You can't run from me, Edelgard...No matter where you flee, I will hunt you down...

_Dimitri starts to walk away._

Iylcisto: Dimitri, heed my words! Continue to walk down the path of revenge, and tragedy will soon follow. From a man who has experienced it with his own eyes, I give you my last warning...

Dimitir: Yes... I will follow her... to the ends of the earth if necessary.

_Dimitri runs away, leaving everyone behind to chase after Edelgard. All of the students appear._

Dedue: Professor! Where is His Highness going?

Felix: Where else would a boar go? He's gone after Edelgard, hasn't he professor?

_Byleth nods_

Ingrid: Shouldn't we follow after him? It can't be safe to go on alone.

Gilbert: I don't know... My heart says to follow him, but can we risk the safety of our troops?

Annette: Everyone is already so tired. We barely have the strength to make it back to the monastery, let alone fight another battle.

Sylvain: But would we really have to fight? I mean, we've beaten the Empire, right? Shouldn't their troops be lining up to surrender?

Ashe: No, I don't think so... A few might. But as soon as word gets around that Edelgard is still alive... we'll just be faced with more battles.

Seteth: I can't believe what I'm hearing! Rhea is hanging on to life by a thread, and all any of you can talk about is-

Flayn: Brother! Please, calm down...

Mercedes: I'm ashamed to admit, after all that has happened, I completely forgot about poor Lady Rhea. We have to help her first.

Iylcisto: I agree...

Dedue:What?

Iylcisto: We must return to the monastery at once... The Imperials at the Bridge of Myrddyn may come to Edelgards aid.

Byleth: But what about Dimitri?

Felix: I think the boar has shown by now, he can take care of himself...

Gilbert: Felix...

Seteth: Then let's proceed at once. We must get Rhea to safety...

Iylcisto: Stop worrying, Chicol... We will not fail.

Seteth: What! What did you call me? My name... is Seteth.

Iylcisto: This being the first time we have spoken... I mistook you for someone I once knew... Forgive me... Seteth.

Seteth: ...

**Enbarr Outskirts/ Nighttime**

_*Black Screen*_

Edelgard: Hubert. Can we stop for a bit? I think it's time we had a discussion.

Hubert: Of course, Lady Edelgard.

_Light returns to the screen. _

Hubert: Are you alright? If you are tired, I can carry you if you wish.

Edelgard: That won't be necessary, Hubert. Now... where exactly are we going?

Hubert: I will leave that decision to you, My Lady. My only goal was to see you out of harms way. I implore you to choose with haste. That madman... I have no doubt he is pursuing you.

Edelgard: Very well... What's the situation in Arianrhod?

Hubert: To be quite blunt. The situation is dire. The Kingdom army, lead by Lord Fraldarius, is close to retaking the city. One option is to allow what men are left to retreat to fight another day.

Edelgard: Hmm... What about our troops to the east?

Hubert: They're still stationed awaiting orders. We must send word to Ladislava to withdraw, and defect to your side. Once that is done, they should meet with us within the week. I will gladly volunteer to convey the message.

Edelgard: Then perhaps we should hold on ordering our soldiers to retreat from Arianrhod. If I were to meet up with them...

Hubert: Are you sure about this Lady Edelgard? I admit that their morale would bolster with you fighting alongside them. But they need reinforcements badly...

Edelgard: They shall have them... All we need to do is hold the enemy off for a few days at the most. Ladislava will arrive to aid them.

Hubert: As you wish My Lady, but I must ask... what is our plan now that Enbarr has fallen?

Edelgard: To be honest, I do not know yet. After we take back Arianrhod, we can decide once we are united.

Hubert: Alright... I'm afraid this is where I leave you. Please... stay safe Lady Edelgard.

Edelgard: You as well, Hubert...

**Gareg Mach Monastery/ Daytime **

_Byleth and The Knights of Sieros are all gathered waiting near Rhea's bedroom door. Seteth joins them after being with Rhea._

Catherine: Seteth... Lady Rhea, what's her condition.

Seteth: ...

Cyril: Seteth! You gotta tell us. Is Lady Rhea-

Shamir: Cyril, calm down... Seteth... It's alright. You can be truthful. How is she?

Seteth: Rhea... She is dying.

Flayn: Brother... There has to be a mistake!

Gilbert: Flayn...please...

Flayn: Brother! Let me see her. I can help her... I can... sniff...

Seteth: I'm sorry... the experiments they did on her. Her body. They crippled her... She's lost so much blood...

Alois: How much longer before she, you know... kicks the bucket...

Catherine: A pun... now? Do you have any respect Alois!

Shamir: Catherine, he wasn't trying to be funny...

Seteth: She doesn't have very long. They say any time now... Professor, Lady Rhea wishes to speak with you one last time. Will you please come with me...

_Byleth nods and goes with Seteth._

**Rhea's room/ Daytime **

Seteth: Rhea, I've brought the Professor.

Rhea: Thank you, Seteth... You may leave us.

Seteth: Of course.

_Seteth leaves_

Rhea: Professor, It brings me great joy to see you again.

Byleth: Are you...

Rhea: Yes... It seems I am to die. I have much to tell you, but Your face... I can tell, You wish to ask something of me?

_Three questions will apear. They can be asked in any order. The conversation will continue after all three have been selected._

Byleth: Who did this to you?

Rhea: I do not know for sure. They were vile creatures with pale skin. They forced me into slumber. But even in sleep, I could feel the power being drained out of me. They were after my blood.

Byleth: Why?

Rhea: I am one of the last of my people. The Nabateans. The Children of the Goddess. Because of our ancestry, our blood contains great power. They must want to use it for some nefarious purpose. Once they were done, They left. I was left to die. I lay there in pain, waiting for death to claim me. I felt... so alone. Never in my life had I been so afraid. But, I heard noises nearby. I thought it was another of my tormentors, coming to end me. I braced myself for the end. But instead of death, I felt arms cradle me. I was lifted and carried away. I was confused. Who was this man? I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

Byleth: He's a friend...

Rhea: Yes... I was shocked. He knew who I was. He called me by my name... I do not know who he is, yet... I trusted him...

Byleth: ?

Byleth: Who am I?

Rhea: You are the vessel of Sothis. Your mother...(insert story of Byleth's birth...)

Byleth: What shall we do without you?

Rhea: You must take my place as Archbishop. Fódlan needs you to lead it, Professor. The day is coming when darkness will again try to engulf the entire continent. You must succeed where I failed. They talked continually of revenge. Revenge against Sothis. But my mother is dead. Who did they mean? The children? No... They mean something greater...but then what?

Rhea: Ah!

Byleth: !

Rhea: It seems my time has come. Professor, please... let me hold your hand. Mother... I'm so happy I was able to see you one last time... What's that, mother? No... you have been reborn? Yes mother, you are right. Professor... I believe in you. Don't ever lose hope... Be brave, my child...

**Cathedral/ Daytime**

_Byleth is standing with his head down. His emotions are a mix of sadness and confusion. Iylcisto appears. _

Iylcisto: Professor...

_Byleth turns around._

Iylcisto: I know this might not be the right time, but... I promised you I would tell all my secrets. I thought that you would be curious after speaking with the Archbishop.

Byleth: You knew her real name...

Iylcisto: There is no short answer to that, I'm afraid. Rhea... she didn't have enough time to tell you much, did she?

_Byleth shakes his head, no._

Iylcisto: I suppose It is up to me to tell...

Byleth: ?

Iylcisto: I'm about to tell you a very long story. Are you prepared to listen?

_Byleth nods._

Iylcisto: Where to begin? ... The reason I knew who Rhea was... *Sigh* because... I too am a Nabatean...

Byleth: !?

Iylcisto: I speak the truth.

Byleth: But you are an Argathan.

Iycisto: ... Long ago, in Fódlan there lived two civilizations, The Nabateans and the Argathans. Despite being born of different beings the two peoples shared the land, living together in harmony... My father was Argathan, a mortal human, blessed by the goddess with prosperity. My mother... She was a Nabatean, a decendant of one of the goddess's many children. I was the second born child of my family, born as both... a cross-breed. My brother and I were born with the blessings of both people.

But myself with one superior difference... This.

_Iylcisto shows his hand. Byleth is shocked by what he is shown. A crest!_

Byleth: !?

Iylcisto: You know already what this is, But it is not just any crest. I was born with the Major crest of Indech... Even in the past, crests were considered to be symbols of stature. Thanks to my crest, as I grew older, I received greater opportunities to raise my standing, until I achieved my goal of becoming a holy guard, a legion of select chosen few, tasked with protecting the goddess with their lives. Life in Zanado was nothing short of paradise, thanks to the social cycle at the time. The Nabateans gifted to the Argathans many great technologies and knowledge, and in return the Argathans showered the Nabateans with their loyalty and devotion. But, it saddens me to say, paradise never seems to last...

Byleth: What happened?

Iylcisto: Give humans power and it becomes an addiction. The more they receive, the more they think they deserve. Using the knowledge gifted upon them, the Argathans began to see themselves as better than the Nabateans. They started a war to try and prove it. Many died in the fighting. But the Argathans were doomed. They quarreled among themselves about positions of leadership, while We were led by the daughter of the Goddess herself. Under her leadership, our army annialated their's, forcing the surviving warmongers to hide and flee for their lives. But the damage had been done. Peace between the two peoples was lost forever. But despite the war, my blessings just seemed to grow. For my service to the goddess, my rank increased. I was elected captain of the guard. I proposed my love to a comrade in arms, a warrior priestess... Despite me being a half breed, she accepted...

_Iylcisto looks down in sadness._

Iylcisto: Noel...

Byleth: Are you ok?

Iylcisto: Yes... I'm sorry. I'll continue. Hundreds of years passed. Yet I lived as if I didn't age. Fódlan slowly healed after the war, all thanks to the goddess's sacrifice. But because of it, Sothis was forced into a long slumber. The holy guard's duty now became to protect the Tomb where the goddess slept... years later, we would fail in our sacred duty. One night, a thick fog enveloped the outside of the tomb. This was no ordinary mist. It put all of us into a deep stupor. A thief then broke into the tomb. The man... He killed the goddess as she slept. He took her body... and fled before we even knew what had transpired. Seiros became enraged with grief... For our failure, we were dismissed of our duties. I was disgraced...I didn't know that worse was yet to come.

Byleth: ...

Iylcisto: A short year later, a messenger arrived at my home. He had been sent by my brother. It had been hundreds of years since we had last seen each other. And even though my brother chose to be an Argathan... I still trusted him. I planned to go and meet with him at his proposed meeting place... Ailel...

***Flashback Scene***

Iylcisto: Noel.. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to leave you.

Noel: Don't apologize... I understand. You haven't seen him in forever.

Iylcisto: Yes... Even if we are opposed, I still care about him, deeply.

Noel: It's just like you not to hold malice for your enemies... But why Ailel? Why could he not come here?

Iylcisto: Fear... there is no telling what Seiros would do to ones she deems "traitors". Besides, It's not far. I promise you, I'll be back within a week.

Noel: I know you will. Our child... I wish for you to be by my side when he's born.

Iylcisto: He? You can't possibly know that?

Noel: My husband deserves a son. I will not fail you...

Iylcisto: I wish you would stop talking like I'm still your superior. We're not in the holy guard anymore.

Noel: ...

Iylcisto: Never mind... If it pleases you then you may continue talking in that manner.

Noel: Hee hee...

Iylcisto: I should be going... Goodbye Noel.

Noel: Farewell, Iylcisto... Return to me soon...

_3 days later... Iylcisto has arrived in the Valley..._

Iylcisto: Where is he?...

_A man appears behind Iylcisto. It is not his brother, but the messenger who sent for him._

Iylcisto: You! Answer me... Where is my brother!?

Argathan: He will not be coming... He requested that I give this to you...

_The messenger gives Iylcisto a letter... Iylcisto reads the letter..._

Iylcisto: What! No... He can't be serious!

***Flashback ends***

Byleth: What did the letter say?

Iylcisto: The letter... it explained why he couldn't be there... He had led me away from Zanado... on purpose.

Byleth: ?

Iylcisto: After the tragedy at the holy tomb, the body of the goddess...was given to the Argathans... That sword you wield. You know that it was created for Nemesis... Created from the bones of Sothis. Along with this new weapon, the Argathans gave Nemesis the task of "liberating" Fódlan. Liberate? From what? The letter told no more. His closing words were this. "If you wish to survive, do NOT return to Zanado." With those few words, I realized what liberate meant... Swiftly, I journeyed back to Zanado, praying that my fears would not be true...

Byleth: The Red Canyon...

Iylcisto: So you know. Yes... I arrived to find that the nightmare had indeed come true. The streets of Zanado... soaked with the blood of my people... I desperately searched for any survivors. But every Nabatean I found... Men... Women... Children... none were spared. I panicked and ran to my home only to find the same. Noel... dead. As I wept clutching my wife in my arms, I heard footsteps. I looked up. It was a pale skined man... Before he could say a word, I intiragated him, demanding answers.

***flashback***

Iylcisto: You... Why has this happened? What have you fiends done!?

?: ...

Iylcisto: Answer me!

?: ... Brother... why did you come? Did you not receive my message?

Iylcisto: ... Akkar! So it is you...

Akkar: Why are you here, Iylcisto? Do you have a death wish, or something?

Iylcisto: Please! Just tell me what happened here...

Akkar: Not much to explain really... I was told by the Argathans to guide some guy into Zanado. The rest is too obvious. Hoo-ray for Nemesis... Ta-Ta to the damned Nabateans...

Iylcisto: You did what!?

Akkar: Stop looking at me like that. Everything that took place today was absolutely necessary. The Nabateans must be wiped out if humanity is ever to grow and prosper...

Iylcisto: I can't believe what I'm hearing! Massacre is a necessity!? All the Nabateans ever wanted was to live in peace with humanity. It was your kind who decided that it wasn't enough! This act of violence is inexcusable. The Argathans... they showed no mercy.

Akkar: Is that so! Tell me, did your divine Serios show mercy when she attacked the Argathans? Is her mercy the reason she had mother executed? Who if you remember, chose to live with me amongst the Argathans.

Iylcisto: ...

Akkar: Listen well, brother. Let go of your false beliefs. The age of gods is over. It is time for man to rise up and live by our own power.

Iylcisto: Power that the Goddess granted to us!

Akkar: No! Power that the Goddess withheld to begin with...

Iylcisto: Stop trying to lie to me! I was a cross-breed, yet I was given every opportunity to serve the Goddess, regardless of my Argathan blood. Explain that to me!

Akkar: Why do you deceive yourself, brother? We both know if it hadn't have been for that crest of yours, you would have been rejected just like me. Remember how we were tormented when we were youngsters? Did the Nabateans treat us as equals then? Believe me, I haven't forgotten.

Iylcisto: You were scorned because you were a bully and a miscreant. I was ashamed to be your brother at times...

Akkar: Oh... Forgive me for my sudden memory lapse. I tend to forget that you were my perfect little brother... Will you let go of that dead woman?You act as if that corpse is important to you...

Iylcisto: Important?... She's was my wife! ... She carried our child...

Akkar: Your... wife? I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

Iylcisto: ?

Akkar: I came home to make certain you were out of harm's way. But your door was barred, which meant I had to "break in", so to speak. As soon as I entered, I was attacked by that woman... I had no choice but to kill her...

Iylcisto: What! You killed her?...

Akkar: Believe me, Iylcisto. If had known you were married, I would have requested to take her to safety as well.

Iylcisto: You... Murderer! You think I'd believe a word you say?

Akkar: Teh! What more do you want? A sad letter? Or some flowers, perhaps? I said I was sorry... Heh, as a plus, you should be proud of your little woman. She put up quite a fight...

Iylcisto: Your voice... It holds no remorse... For what you've done, I... I'll kill you...

Akkar: Oh, really? You wish to be slaughtered like the rest of them? You see these hands? These are the Drepe Claws. Made especially for me, perfect for tearing any fool's flesh. You... kill me? You've never killed a person in your life...You know why? Cause' your whole life has been nothing but a fake. All sunshine and flowers for my brother. Even in the war you were a pacifist. The "bare handed brawler" they called you.

Iylcisto: Shut Up... Shut Up!

Akkar: Woops... looks like I struck a nerve. No matter... My mission here is a success. Goodbye, Iylcisto...

_Akkar warps away..._

Iylcisto: Noel...

***End of Flashback***

Iylcisto: After that day, I vowed revenge on my brother for taking from me the most precious thing I had lived for. I left Zanado far behind and traced the returning Argathans to their new civilization hidden underground. Shambhala...

I found the entire city in jubilation over their great victory over the Nabateans. There was dancing and partying in the streets, but it mattered not. I still easily found my brother. He was surrounded by admiring Argathans, adoring over the newly titled "Hero". My time had come. I broke through the crowd, and began to viciously beat him down. My brother had been drinking, and had disarmed. Because of this he was unable to defend himself. Many tried to get me off of Akkar, but I shoved them all away, striking them if necessary. I had forced him to the ground. My fingers wrapped around his neck, keeping a tight hold, until finally... he breathed no more.

Byleth: ...

Iylcisto: I was subsequently jailed. Eventually it was decided. I was to be executed... for murder. I cared little, for I had gotten what what I wished for. But... fate had other plans for me. The day of my execution, I was brought out, not to a scaffold, but to an enormous complex.

A man came to speak with me... He had learned about the fight that day and told me, that my death would be a waste of potential. Afterwards I was shown all the technology the Argathans had created. As if he was attempting to sway me to their side... I saw with my own eyes all that the Argathans had accomplished. I wondered, the Nabateans... had they really been holding humanity back? Was it time for the age of Sothis to end? The man introduced himself as Thales. He gave me an offer. I could either come with him and be one who shapes the future... or I could die the death of a martyr of a dead civilization. Right there and then, I let foolishly let him convince me that my past life had been nothing more than a facade of blind faith. I made my decision, I would embrace my human side and be Argathan...

I accepted his proposition, then learned of what the Argathans had planned for me.

Because of his mixed blood, my brother Akkar had been a prime subject in experiments designed to make the most powerful human fighter possible. I had ruined that plan. But not only that, I had killed the Argathans supposed strongest man. So what better replacement than Akkar's superior brother?

Experiments were done on my body. The first sessions had caused me scream out in pain. But, as more were done, I found my body slowly adapting to the drastic changes. I was given strength, speed and an increased longevity. Only one problem... The additions were not without repercussions. One side affect was that I lost my ability to experience emotions like a normal person would. Another was my conscience no longer stopped me from feeling remorse for inflicting pain. Lastly, my skin. It had been turned to a ghostly white, with an errie paleness. In short I had been turned into a cold-hearted creature, one that would gain strength from killing.

Next, came my combat training. I had only ever fought with my bare fists, thus I was allowed to continue with what I excelled in. I learned killing techniques and advanced fighting styles. A years worth of training later, I had was surprised by how much I had changed. Afterwards, I was given an actual weapon. I was shocked to see it was the same clawed weapon that my brother had once used, The Drepe Claws... the ultimate power a monster like me needed... Wherever the Argathans wanted me to fight, I was now ready... But my freedom was nonexistent. All I could do was to sit there and await orders... So I did...

For nearly a hundred years I waited, not being told anything of what was happening in Fódlan. At last Thales came for me and gave me my first orders. To lead a small battalion of Argathans fighting in the army of Nemesis, the King of Liberation. From what I was told a former ally of Nemesis had betrayed him, causing division in the lands to the north... It was time to see what I was made of.

I fought like a madman. These claws... they were unlike anything I had ever used. Every form of class came at me. Infantry, Calvary, Flyers, Armor. It made no difference, I slaughtered them all. None could stand up to my power. Every kill filled my body with an energy that I had never felt before. The scary thing was...I enjoyed it... But as the battle wore on, I began to lose my strength. I had exhausted myself. It was time to withdraw. As I retreated, I saw someone that shocked me. It was Seiros! At first I felt joy that at least one other than I had survived the massacre. I thought of going out to reunite...But I remembered. I had thrown away my heritage. They were now my enemy... I returned to Thales and was told of the battle's end. Nemesis had been killed. Seiros had emerged victorious. At first I was disappointed. But Thales only congratulated me. According to him, my mission had been a total success. We returned to Shambhala to have more experiments done. My destiny was sealed. Thales dubbed me "The Red Wolf". The moniker fit, for I was now nothing more than an animal. One only to unleashed at my master's bidding...

_The story is interrupted by Shamir ... She turns to Byleth._

Shamir: Professor... Our scouts have returned.

Byleth: What have they reported.

Shamir: Emperor Edelgard was sighted heading north west. An hour later, Dimitri was sighted following her trail.

Iylcisto: It can only mean one thing. She must be planning to reunite with her troops fighting in Arianrhod...

Shamir: Professor... what do you say we do?

Byleth: We should go help Rodrigue.

(or)

We need to get Dimitri back.

Iylcisto: I see...

Byleth: Is something the matter?

Iylcisto: No... you are loyal to your friends. There is nothing wrong with that. But still... something doesn't feel right... What is Thales doing now? He knows he has to make a move, but what will it be? ... Argh! I'm drawing a blank here... What did he gain by fleeing the Empire? Is it a distraction? Or maybe-

Byleth: We need to leave now.

Iylcisto: Of course... as you wish.

Shamir: I'll tell everyone to prepare to march...

_Shamir leaves..._

Iylcisto: It seems I'll have to finish my story later...

***End of Chapter***


	6. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Resolute Reunion**

**Magdred Way/Daytime**

Shamir: They were last seen passing though where Remire Village once stood...

Ashe: So that's why we're taking this way. If we hurry we can cut them off.

Felix: I doubt it... When the boar get his sight set on something he stops for nothing. I'll bet he's not more than mile behind that woman...

Dedue: Then that means we're too late... He could be running straight into a trap.

Sylvain: I'm more worried about us to be honest. The Emperor's troops coming from Myrddin. They can't be far behind. Once they reinforce the Imperials, our forces will have to retreat.

Ingrid: Don't say that, Sylvain... From what I've heard, Lord Rodrigue has been holding his own against the Imperials. Once we arrive, the battle is as good and won.

Annette: Look father! Up in the sky! It's a shooting star!

Mercedes: Ooh... You're right, Annie. Look everyone, there's more than one!

Gilbert: That's not a star! Whatever they are, they're traveling at a breakneck pace.

Cyril: Funny... If I didn't know better I'd say that they were heading right towards Arianrhod.

Iylcisto: What!? ...He's right! I don't know what it is but it's nothing natural... Professor! This is bad. We have to get to Arianrhod, now!

Byleth nods.

***Black Screen***

Dimitri: Heh Heh... Did you think you could outrun me, Flame Emperor! No... you won't escape me again. I have you in right in my sights. Once I've caught you, Edelgard, I'll... Eh? What is that light? It's falling... towards Arianrhod.

**Arianrhod Interior/Dusk**

_*Soundbite* Slashing blade_

Empire Soldier: Argh!

_*Soundbite* Collapsing body_

Empire Knight: We can't hold out much longer. If this keeps up we'll have no choice but to surrender.

Empire Cavalier: Look, in the distance... Someone's coming... It's the Emperor!

Empire Knight: What!? ... It is her! Spread the word! We're saved! Our Emperor has arrived!

_Scene switches to the Kingdom side._

Kingdom Soldier: Lord Rodrigue! We've just received word that Emperor Edelgard herself will arrive soon.

Rodrigue: ...

Kingdom Soldier: Uh... Sir?

Rodrigue: What do you suggest we do? Shall we give up now that we've been faced with a challenge? After all that His Highness has been through, will we allow his triumphs to be for naught?

Kingdom Soldier: ... No, Sir! We will not falter. We will win for the Kingdom!

Rodrigue: Good man... Give the alert. All troops, prepare for the final push...

Kingdom Soldier: As you command, My lord...

_The Soldier runs to convey the order._

Rodrigue: Dimitri, I gave you my word and I will keep it. The goddess herself smiles upon us this day. Not even the Emperor herself can stop us from retaking what is rightfully ours...

_*Begin Cutscene* _

**"The Silver Maiden's tears"**

**The Kingdom and Empire troops fill the streets of Arianrhod, locked in a tight clash. All of a sudden, something blots out the sun. All the soldiers stop fighting and look upwards to the sky. An entire trail of enormous sized javelins loom over the city and quickly descend towards Arianrhod. The two armies just stand around in shock, then sparked by terror, attempt to flee. But it is too late for them... The Javelins of Light crash down and detonate. Arianrhod is enveloped in an impact of light as the unanticipated strike finds its target and explodes. The earspliting sound of men screaming in pain can be heard from a mile away. The camera shifts between Dimitri and Edelgard's points of view. Dimitri has seen everything from the distance. His eyes widen at shock at the sight of an entire city destroyed before him in just a matter of minutes. He forgets his mission and runs towards Arianrhod in panic. Edelgard was a mile ahead, walking towards the city to reunite with her forces. Had she arrived one minute sooner, she would have shared the fate of her troops. Edelgard was out of harms way when the attack hit. Being only blinded by the light she collapsed near the river by the outskirts of Arianrhod.**

_*The screen turns white*_

**Some time has passed. Dimitri slowly walks through the rubble. Arianrhod has been completely destroyed. The ruins smolder and burn as he walks past dead body after dead body. The setting sun makes it a grisly sight. Dimitri is still in shock... Out of nowhere, a dying voice weakly calls to him.**

?: Dimitri...

**Dimitri spins around and searches for who the sound came from. Behind him lying on his back in an injured state is Rodrigue. Dimitri runs to his friend, kneels down and cradles him forward. Rodrigue opens his eyes and slowly gives Dimitri a weak smile...**

Rodrigue: I... knew you'd come through...

**Dimitri says nothing. He grits his teeth and fights to hold beck tears...**

***End of Cutscene***

**Destroyed Arianrhod Interior/Dusk**

(_A little cut still would nicely here...)_

Dimitri: Rodrigue... What has happened... The Empire, what did they do?

Rodrigue: The Empire?... I don't think so... Dimitri... I want you to know... Emperor Edelgard... she was coming... But her being here wouldn't have made any difference. Your people... for the last month, they have fought with an undying resolve. We would not be stopped... Even here, with the odds against us... We battled with all our hearts... Do you know why?

Dimitri: Rodrigue...

Rodrigue: Because we knew that our King would not fail us. I knew that you would defeat the Empire... then come to save us all. Heh, I can now rest assured knowing Faerghus is in your hands...

Dimitri: How can you say that? I didn't come to save anyone... I came here for revenge. I'm no King... I'm nothing but a murderous monster! Even here... I'm the one who ordered you to your death...

Rodrigue: Dimitri, I don't blame you, nor should you blame yourself... I do not know what happened here today... But if through this tragedy, you finally learn to let go of the past... Then I know my death here will not be in vain.

Dimitri: If I allow you to die the same way everyone else dear to me died that day... How can I possibly forget the past? I can never be forgiven...

Rodrigue: Dimitri... No one is asking you for your forgiveness. Just... promise us this... Take back our home... and... Bring back peace to Fódlan... Agh...

Dimitri: Rodrigue... No! Hold on! You can't die... I have no one else left! You can't leave me... I don't want to be alone!

Rodrigue: Heh... Dimitri... Listen... to me... Remember that... You are never... never alone...

_Rodrigue dies... _

_Dimitri stands up. He looks around him. All he sees is fire and the dead._

_A cut still is shown. It is similar to one shown earlier in the game of young Dimitri crying and staring out at the burning fields of Duscur. Only this time, it is another tragedy. But the end result is the same if not greater._

Dimitri: No... No! No... Why... Why must this happen again... Why am I never among the the ones to die? Is it so I can be tormented for all eternity? Is it damnation for all the sins I've committed...

***End of still***

_Dimitri looks up and desperately looks around, sobbing._

Dimitri: Is anybody there!

Does anybody care...

Can anyone see what I see...

?: Someone, help...

Dimitri: Wha... Who's there?... If you're injured... Call out again! I can help you...

?: Over...here...

_Dimitri runs towards the voice. _

Dimitri: There you are! I'm glad- ?! You...

Empire Soldier: Aah! No... Go Away...

Dimitri: ...

Empire Soldier: Monster... someone... save me...

_Dimitri looks down deep in thought. Does he kill an enemy and continue his quest of revenge_.

Or...

_Does he do everything in his power to save at least one person, no matter who, amidst the tragedy? Dimitri makes his choice. One that changes his future forever._

Dimitri: ... Calm down! I'm not here to kill you...

Empire Soldier: What?...

Dimitri: Can you stand?

Empire Soldier: ...

Dimitri: Answer me!

Empire Soldier: Ah! No... my legs... they were buried by rubble...

Dimitri: I see...

_Cut still of Dimitri supporting the Soldier and helping him walk._

Dimitri: Take my arm. Let's get you to safety...

Empire Soldier: Why... are you helping me?

Dimitri: Don't ask questions. Just be thankful that you're still alive.

Empire Soldier: Ah! Where are taking me?

Dimitri: To find help... My friends, I can only hope that that they are nearby...

Empire Soldier: Agh!

Dimitri: Stay strong! You can't give up... Just keep walking!

Empire Soldier: The pain! It hurts!

Dimitri: Wait!... is that? ... Professor! Everyone! Over here! We need help!

***End of Still.***

_All of Dimitri's allies have gathered around._

Dedue: Your Highness! You're safe...

Gilbert: Thanks be to the goddess. When we saw the pillars of light destroy Arianrhod, we all feared the worst.

Dimitri: ... Listen to me. I want all available men to split up and search for survivors. I don't want a single piece of ground within Arianrhod left uncovered.

Felix: That man! He's an-

Dimitri: Mercedes, take care of this man... He's been hurt badly.

Mercedes: Oh, dear... Of course. I'll do what I can.

Dimitri: That goes for anyone you find. I mean anyone. If they need attention, don't ignore them... That's all. You have your orders.

Sylvain: You heard him everyone... Let's get to work!

_Most of them leave to do what Dimitri has commanded. Byleth, Iylcisto, Dimitri, and Gilbert remain._

Gilbert: Your Highness... Rodrigue. Do you know if-

Dimitri: Rodrigue... he is dead.

Byleth: Rodrigue...

Dimitri: I couldn't do a thing... all of them.. dead... because of my malevolence. I practically killed them...

Iylcisto: ...

_They are interrupted by a messenger. _

Kingdom Soldier: Your Highness! Some of the survivors have begun to fight amongst each other! The men are in an uproar... Unless we stop them, there will be more casualties.

Iylcisto: ...

_Iylcisto leaves..._

Dimitri: ... We should go as well.

_They all follow him._

Kingdom Soldier: You dastards! You're to blame for this...

Empire Mage: I'll make you eat those words!

Kingdom Soldier: Oh, yeah? Just try it, Scumbag!

?: Enough!

Empire Knight: Huh?

?:Skumring som brenner den blå himmelen,

Skinner ditt døende lys på fiendene dine!

_A blinding light engulfs the area... It blinds the troublemakers and stops the fight._

Kingdom Cavalier: Augh! The light!

_Cut Still of Iylcisto preaching to the survivors. His eye are filled with fire and fury._

Iylcisto: Even after what has happened today, have you not learned anything!? You damned fools! You fight and bicker amongst yourselves as if you still have a cause worth fighting for. You say your enemy is here? No, I say! The enemy is somewhere out there, laughing at and watching you all from the shadows just waiting for the right moment to crawl out and destroy everything you hold dear! Now is not the time for discord. Throw away your petty disputes! This is the moment for us all to rise up as one people... one nation... one united force willing to stand up and sacrifice their pride for the greater good of this sacred land...

***End of Still***

_His words silence the crowd... He walks away from them all. _

**Destroyed Arianrhod/Nighttime **

Dimitri: On estimate, how many survivors have been found?

Gilbert: Less than a thousand at the most... that includes the residents of Arianrhod. From their recollections, there were 10,000 men fighting here, Both the enemy and ours...

Dimitri: ... And Edelgard... has her body been located yet?

Gilbert: No... There has been no trace of her found. I'm starting to doubt she was here to begin with.

Iylcisto: She must still be alive... We cannot stay much longer. Imperial troops from the east will be arriving here shortly.

Gilbert: I agree. We do not have the manpower to mount a capable defense at the moment. We should head back to the monastery.

Dimitri: And then... then what?...

Iylcisto: You can decide that later. For now let's plan a retreat.

Gilbert: There is one last matter to take care of. What do we do with the Empire troops?

Dimitri: ... We let them go.

Gilbert: Are you sure, Your Highness?

Dimitri: We don't have resources to waste on prisoners. Confiscate their weapons and tell them to go home...

Gilbert: As you wish...

_Gilbert leaves._

Dimitri: That reminds me, Iylcisto...

_But Iylcisto is gone..._

Dimitri: Where did he go?

Byleth: ?

Dimitri: Oh... It will just have to wait then... Professor, there's nothing more we can do here. Let's march back with the rest of them...

_Byleth nods_

**Garreg Mach Monastery Great Hall/Nighttime **

_Iylcisto is standing alone talking to himself._

Iylcisto: I expected him to retaliate, but not like this... Idiot... How could I be so blind!

_Byleth walks up behind him._

Byleth: You're taking it pretty hard...

Iylcisto: I'm ashamed of myself...Thales... He took all my efforts and used it to his advantage... Because of my failure to anticipate his next move, I've allowed history to repeat itself... By my accused hands yet again...

Byleth: It's not your fault.

Iylcisto: You don't understand... I failed. In more ways than you could ever imagine...

_Dimitri joins them._

Dimitri: There you are...

Iylcisto: ...

Dimitri: I need to know... Did you know that this would happen?

Iylcisto: I give you my word. I knew nothing about the attack. Even back when I served Thales, so many things were never revealed to me. These weapons, these Pillars of Light. I never imagined that such destructive power would ever be used like this...

Dimitri: ... I suppose I'll have to take your word for it... That was quite a speech you gave...

Iylcisto: Eh? I said what needed to be said. It was a spur of the moment. Nothing more...

Dimitri: Maybe so, but the fact doesn't change... Everything you said. You were right...

Iylcisto: Silence...

Byleth: ?

Iylcisto: I've grown tired of your self-pity.

Dimitri: What do you mean?

Iylcisto: You're thinking about giving up... Are you not?

Dimitri: ...

Iylcisto: Lord Fraldarius, I can only assume he had last words for you... Now what did he tell you, I wonder?

Dimitri: I am never alone...

Iylcisto: Did his words fall on deaf ears? Blaiddyd... As hard as it may seem to believe, You still have a destiny to fulfill. Open your eyes and look around you and see all the people who care so much about you. Even ones not here now. Are they not worth fighting for?

_Byleth nods_

Dimitri: But what of me? How can I ever atone for all my sins... Nothing I can do will ever wipe the blood off my hands...

Iylcisto: Every tragedy that has happened in the past... Not a single one was something you could control. So will you continue to let the past control you? Or will you take a stand and fight for a future that you have the power to shape... What will you do... Dimitri...

_At that moment, all the Blue Lions appear and stand with Dimitri._

Sylvain: Hey now... Don't forget about us. We have something to say too.

Ashe: We won't give up, if you won't either. We need you to lead us again.

Ingrid: Your Highness... All the sadness and pain. We won't let it stop us. We will move forward. We will not stop until we take back our home!

Dedue: Your Highness. I wish you would stop talking in that manner. Forever, I am in your debt. Wherever you go, I will follow.

Mercedes: The goddess... I know despite all of this death, she still wants us to keep staying strong. Your Highness, please...

Annette: Hey, It's bad enough I look down on myself, We just don't want you to do the same.

Felix: Father... I won't let your dream die with you. And I'll watch over the boar for you. Count on it...

Iylcisto: Your enemy's days of feeding off your suffering will soon come to an end. Don't let them beat you.

Byleth: We're here for you, Dimitri.

(or)

They're right, Dimitri.

Dimitri: My friends... Thank you. Yes... I can't- no... won't give up. Rodrigue... I promise you, I will fulfill your wish. We will take back Faerghus... our home... Rest in Peace, my dear friend...

_Some time has passed. Dimitri, Byleth, and Iylcisto are standing talking._

Iylcisto: Dimitri... I need to know. What do you plan to do now?

Dimitri: Why do you ask?

Iylcisto: I was going to recommend we take down Thales as soon as possible, but I believe I no longer have the right to force my opinions after this tragedy...

Dimitri: I've decided... I will fulfill my friends last wishes. We will overthrow that witch Cornelia and dismantle the Dukedom...

Iylcisto: ... I suppose it is time Cornelia received her comeuppance...

Byleth: You talk as if you know her.

Iylcisto: Heh... Know her? If only you knew how well I know her.

Dimitri: Do you disagree with me?

Iylcisto: Not at all. I can see your mind is already set. You're resolved to take back what's yours. Wait...

_Iylcisto turns around._

Iylcisto: Someone is here... You! Show yourself... Now!

_It is a young woman. _

Dimitri: Oh, It's you? What are you doing here.

?: Me? I'm just a servant... I work here at the monastery now... I need to be cleaning this place up soon...

Iylcisto: Is that so... Hmm, tell me... do all the servants here hide daggers in their cloak?

Dimitri: What?

?: Huh! ... How did you see that!?

Iylcisto: I didn't... I was bluffing. Yet, it seems you have confirmed my suspicion.

?: ...

***Black Screen* **

_*soundbite* blade unheated_

?: Monster... Die!

_*soundbite* blade parry_

_Cut Still of Iylcisto deflecting the attempted assassination. He has stopped Fleche's knife by gripping it with his metal claw covered hand. He is staring intensely at her._

?: Ah!

Iylcisto: Too late, young one...

?: Let me go!

Iylcisto: What is it you want?

?: That monster. Him... He killed my brother!

Dimitri: I... So you're the one...

Iylcisto: Did he now...

?: I... I'll kill you... Do you hear me! I'll kill you!

Iylcisto: ... What is your name, girl.

?: What?

Iylcisto: Your name... surely you have one...

?: My name... it's Fleche.

Iylcisto: ... Fleche, listen to me very closely, I will let go. I will even let you attempt what you wish. But I warn you... revenge... it is a disease. A pox that will make you it's slave. Once you make the choice to take a life, there is no going back... That first kill in the form of vengeance, It fills you with a hunger for more. You become an uncontrollable animal, one that thinks he has an unquestionable right to choose who deserves to live or die... all in the name of justice...

Dimitri: ...

Fleche: But... my brother.

Iylcisto: I never met your brother... But I know this. He wouldn't have wanted his beloved sister to be a murderer. Fleche... The one responsible for your brother's death... That monster will cease to exist... You have our word. Isn't that right, Professor?

***End of Still.***

Iylcisto: Now... What will you choose, Fleche?

Fleche: No... I can't forgive him...

Iylcisto: No one said you had to. Fleche... please...give me the knife. Killing him won't bring your brother back... It will only bring more pain... more suffering. Is that what you want?

Fleche: But I... sniff...

Iylcisto: It's fine. It's okay to cry. Losing a loved one, through death or otherwise. It hurts more than anything else...

Byleth: ...

Dimitri: ...

Fleche: Randolph...

_Fleche drops the knife and falls to her knees crying._

Iylcisto: Come with me. We'll find someone to care for you...

Fleche: sniff...

***End of scene***

_If Caspar has been recruited this scenario will play._

**Gareg Mach Monastery Dinning Hall/ Nighttime**

_Fleche is standing alone in the dinning hall. Someone comes to talk to her._

Caspar: Um... are you Fleche?

Fleche: ?

Caspar: You have to be, you look just like him...

Fleche: Are you...

Caspar: Caspar... the name's Caspar. Your brother... he was my uncle. Randolph.

Fleche: I remember now, he would speak of you a lot.

Caspar: Really? That makes things easier.

Fleche: What are you talking about?

Caspar: I just wanted to say that I know how you feel. I lost someone I care about too... My father... He died defending Enbarr. All his men said he fought till the end, holding the line so they could retreat. He did all he could to save them... So I started thinking. If my father could be valiant, then I have to be the same...

Fleche: ...

Caspar: What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to be alone anymore... You can live with me... I promise I'll look after you, because that's what family does.

Fleche: Family... that sounds nice.

Caspar: I have to say, this is a bit weird... You're my aunt. But you look young enough to be my cousin...

Fleche: What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to be fresh with me!

Caspar: ... Heh Heh...

Fleche: Wait... you're just trying to be funny. Sorry, I misunderstood.

Caspar: It's alright. Just wanted to see how you reacted. Hey, are you hungry?

Fleche: I didn't notice, but I guess a little bit... But do you know what I really want?

Caspar: Uh... No. I was hoping for a big platter of-

Fleche: Meat, slightly rare with a little bit of sauce in the side.

Caspar: You know what, You and me are going to get along just fine... Come on let's eat!

Fleche: Alright! Hee hee...

**Gareg Mach Monastery/ Main Hall**

Iylcisto: Professor, I'm afraid I have to leave you now...

Byleth: ?

Iylcisto: Allow me to explain. By his actions on that day, Thales has revealed himself... His plan was perfect... With the armies of both the Kingdom and the Empire decimated, only the Alliance can possibly stand in his way...

Byleth: Claude...

Iylcisto: That is why I must go. Someone has to warn them... That person must be me...

Byleth: Why is that?

Iylcisto: You made a promise to Rodrigue a while back, didn't you? To watch over Dimitri? No Professor, It must be me. Unlike you, I have no ties to hold me back. For as little as it's worth, my promise to Blaiddyd is fulfilled.

Byleth: Will we see you again?

Iylcisto: I...can't answer that now. But before I leave...Professor, I entrust you with this...

_Iylcisto hands the Professor a letter similar to the one he gave Hubert._

Iylcisto: That document is for Blaiddyd. I need you to give it to him...

Byleth: What does it contain?

Iylcisto: The truth... about everything... One request. I'd like you to read it it first...

Byleth: Are you sure about that?

(or)

Is there a curse on this one too?

Iylcisto: Haha... No need to worry. It's a normal letter. I consider you completely trustworthy...

_Byleth smiles and nods._

_Iylcisto starts to walk away, but he stops to utter one last proverb._

Iylcisto: ... This is not the end Professor, I promise you... Darkness will indeed, always exist. But that is why life is so precious, for those who choose to cherish it. Within the darkness there is a always a light just waiting for the chance to shine. Yet, it seems no one ever realizes... Twilight must always fall before the dawn can ever rise...

**Garreg Mach Monastery Library/ Nighttime **

_Byleth walks into the Library and looks around..._

Byleth: The letter...

_Byleth breaks the seal, and begins to read... The first part is skimmed over. The contents contain nothing that Byleth hasn't known already. A few minutes pass. Byleth has started reading new material. Byleth eyes suddenly widen at what he sees._

Byleth: Iylcisto...

_Dimitri walks up behind Byeth_

Dimitri: Professor?

_Byleyh turns around surprised.._

Dimitri: Oh, forgive me for startling you... What is that you're reading?

_Byleth looks down in sadness... _

Dimitri: Is something the matter?

Byleth: He's left us...

Dimitri: What? Iylcisto? Why?

Byleth: ...

_Byleth gives Dimitri the recently read letter._

Dimitri: A letter? And it's addressed to me. Is this from him?

_Byleth nods. Dimitri starts to read the manuscript... after a bit, he looks up._

Dimitri: I don't understand... It's his life story. Why would he want me to read this?

Byleth: ...

Dimitri: ... He talks about his time with Those Who Slither in the Dark... This is... revealing to say the least... but... if his story is true, that must mean he's at least a thousand years old...

Byleth: Keep reading.

Dimitri: ...

**Destroyed Arianrhod/ Dusk**

***black screen***

Edelgard: (Uggh... my head...)

?: La-y E-el-a-d...

Edelgard: ( That voice...)

?: Lad- Ed-lga-d! Pl-a-e... Wa-e Up...

Edelgard: (Hubert? I... Am I sleeping?)

***light returns to the screen***

_Edelgard rises from her dazed quiescence. Hubert and Ladislava attend to her._

Ladislava: Your Majesty! Are you okay? Please if you're hurt don't-

Edelgard: No, I'm fine... Just a bit of a headache is all.

Hubert: In that case, we should be thankful you were not inside the town...

Edelgard: Arianrhod! ... What happened to all our men?

Ladislava: ...

Hubert: I do not know the details. We only just arrived. But these men... they are some of the survivors of the attack. As they left Arianrhod, one of them just happened to notice you fainted by the riverbank. We have yet to question them.

_Edelgard turns to the survivors._

Edelgard: Are you the ones?

Empire Soldier: Uh... y-yes Your Majesty!

Edelgard: You have my gratitude.

Empire Soldier: Urk...

Edelgard: Hmm? Is something the matter.

Empire Knight: Please forgive him Your Majesty... some of us, we aren't the same after what happened today...

Edelgard: I see... please tell me about it.

Empire Knight: We were on the verge of defeat. Then all of a sudden we were attacked from above by massive javelins... They exploded and destroyed the entire city...

Edelgard: ...

Hubert: My Lady?

Edelgard: How many troops were lost?

Empire Knight: Most of the men here, both ours and the enemy... they all perished. Only a small fraction survived...

Edelgard: So already she's retaliated with revenge. Rhea...You monster. You care nothing about humanity. We should have disposed of her from the start. But my uncle...

Hubert: I'm disappointed to say that what you think is not the case. Archbishop Rhea is dead. She had nothing to do with the tragedy.

Edelgard: Dead?! ... are you certain?

Hubert: Yes... The details of her passing are scarce, but I doubt that it is a ploy. From what I've been told, the church is currently in an uproar over her death.

Edelgard: That is good news... With Rhea gone, Fódlan can finally- ahem, Excuse me... I got carried away. You... continue your report...

Empire Knight: Of course... Shortly after, the rest of the Kingdom Army arrived.

Edelgard: Were any of the survivors able to flee before their arrival?

Empire Knight: On the contrary... All of us were too dazed to run... We were sitting ducks. But for some reason...We were spared.

Edelgard: What? Who gave those orders? The Professor?

Empire Knight: No... It was Prince Dimitri... He gave the order to have our weapons confiscated, then we were allowed to go free.

Hubert: That doesn't make any sense. That lunatic would have slaughtered you all if given the chance.

Edelgard: What about a man wih pale skin. Was he there?

Empire Knight: Not only was he there, but the man made a grand speech about how we needed to unite to fight the darkness...

Edelgard: ...

Empire Knight: I'm somewhat ashamed to say that some of our men were swayed by his words... and decided to join with the enemy...

Edelgard: ... I see... Where did they go afterwards?

Hubert: Our scouts reported that the Kingdom Army retreated back to Garreg Mach Monastery.

Edelgard: In that case, there is nothing more we can do here. Let's go. We need to plan our next course of action...

Hubert: As you command, My lady...

_They all begin to march away from the ruins of Arianrhod. All except Ladislava._

Ladislava: Lady Edelgard... Did you lose this? I found it where you had been lying.

_It is the unopened letter, only now..._

Edelgard: That letter! Did you break the seal?

Ladislava: No... this was the way I found it.

Edelgard: ?

Hubert: My Lady, are you sure it's safe? I could always-

Edelgard: No, Hubert... Look. The spell on it has faded. It's open... Perhaps It's time I got it over with...

_Edelgard at long last, begins to read Iylcisto's letter._

(_This is the continuation of Iylcisto's story, thus it is told in his narrative...)_

_Also, Edelgard and Dimitri are both reading it at the same time._

Iylcisto: More experiments were done, all of them successfully increasing my power and longevity. Hundreds of years would pass. Yet, I cared not for my body did not age. I was deemed too hazardous to be allowed to roam free, so the Argathans kept me in confinement until the time I was needed arose. Those moments were few and far between. In my spare time I would either train my skills or study to sharpen my mind. I learned many things. How to formulate strategy. How to use magic and technology. But most importantly, I learned to be savage...

Missions were given every so often, my services only required on ones the Argathans deemed "threats" to the peace of Fódlan. Noble or common. They made no difference. I was given full freedom of choice on how I killed. But Thales had one strange rule. The bodies of my victims must always be disposed of, leaving no clues behind of my actions. As strange as the rule was, I did not question it. If at any time I ever questioned the morality of my actions, Thales would assure me that my actions were necessary. By killing those few hundred "troublemakers", He told me I had helped to prevent needless wars and even greater amount of deaths. As I walked among the world, I believed his words as the truth. Ever since the War of Heroes, Fódlan had not had a major war for hundreds of years. I had fully decided then that all I had fought for in my previous life as a Nabatean had been nothing more than an illusion that had blinded my eyes of reality. And so my life as a Argathan was validated.

I continued on as an obedient servant. As time went by I received more knowledge and power. I was trained in the most advanced forms of dark magics, by the Argathan genius Solon. But for some strange reason, the new power was detrimental to my life force, draining my energy whenever I used the magic. I brushed it off, thinking it was due to my Nabatean blood, and decided to use it only when absolutely necessary. I was also given opportunities to train other Argathans in the art of killing... But results were varied. Most pupils could not keep up with my rigorous methods and gave up. But some chose to believe their own ways were best...

***Flashback***

Iylcisto: So you are the next one. Tell me... why should I spend my time training you?

Kronya: Thales said you are his greatest creation. He said I could learn a lot from you. And believe me, If I can in any way be more like the Red Wolf, the path to the top of the heap is as good as mine...

Iylcisto: ... No... I can not teach you...

Kronya: Huh? Why not!?

Iylcisto: I've heard rumors about you... You're nothing but a back stabber.

Kronya: Heh heh... That actually makes me happy! So even the great Iylcisto is scared of me. What's the matter old man? Scared that I'll kill you in your sleep. Or maybe murder you when you fall weak from exhaustion...

Iylcisto: You should know by now that Thales made us incapable of fear. My refusal has nothing to do with that. To be perfectly blunt, I don't agree with the way you terminate your targets.

Kronya: Pfft! Since when is an assassination an act of morality? And what's wrong with the way I kill?

Iylcisto: Nothing... if you're a coward.

_Iylcisto turns his back to Kronya._

Kronya: You... Worm! You dare talk like that to me! You'll die!

*_Soundbite* Blades Clashing_

Iylcisto: Hmph...

Kronya: Ack! My Blade!

Iylcisto: You see, any craven can claim a life. But if I'm going to kill a man, I want my target to die knowing that I gave him a chance to fight, flee, or at the very least utter a final wish. If by any miniscule chance my quarry manages to get the better of me, then that person deserves to live.

Kronya: Pah! What do you do? Leave them a nice little letter?

Iylcisto: As a matter of fact-

Kronya: Idiot... I wonder what Thales will have to say about this.

Iylcisto: My master has never complained once about my results... or my "morality" as you wish to call it.

Kronya: Whatever! I'm done. Learning from you would be a waste of my time.

Iylcisto: Kronya... I can give you one piece of advice.

Kronya: Oh, really... What life changing advice does Mr. Perfect have for me now?

Iylcisto: Death always comes to the ones who least expect it. Be mindful of this in the future...

_Iylcisto walks away._

***flashback ends***

The centuries passed by all without incident. Until the year 1174 of the Adrestian calendar... That year, I received my most puzzling order yet. To rendezvous with Thales in Faerghus. When I arrived, I was shocked to find that Thales had taken on a new identity... as Volkhard Von Arundel. I was not ordered there to kill; on the contrary. I was to pose as Volkhard's sister's new bodyguard, while at the same time spy for any information that could be useful. This confused me. I tried not to question my orders, Yet, curiosity got the better of me. I investigated the situation. Thales had murdered and replaced the real Lord Arundel. But why? Did Arundel's sister... Queen Patricia... did she know of this. Against by better judgment, I did nothing, doing only what I was told. Lady Patricia... she was unlike any person I had ever met. A loving wife and mother, her heart held nothing but kindness. Everyone adored her in return. I was nothing more than her guard, yet she treated me as if I were her own equal.

Months passed. Patricia had begun to confide in me, including all her concerns... One day she asked me a startling question. She asked if I had noticed any change in her brothers behavior. Despite knowing the truth, I lied and said no. I then reported her suspicions to my master... Thales was surprised at hearing the news. But he quickly retaliated... He gave me a new order... If he was at risk of being exposed, then Patricia would have to be "disposed of." I was commanded to assassinate the queen.

And so I obeyed, giving my assurance that the deed would be done.

***flashback***

_Lady Patricia is sitting alone in her room. She suddenly feels the presence of another. She stands and turns around, and gasps at who she sees. It is Iylcisto, only he is no longer in disguise._

Patricia: Who are you? That pale skin...

Iylcisto: ...

Patricia: Wait... Iylcisto.

Iylcisto: ?

Patricia: Yes... it has to be you.

Iylcisto: How did you know?

Patricia: Your eyes... have always looked as if they hold great sadness.

Iylcisto: ...

Patricia: Why are you here? Do you wish to talk?

Iylcisto: No... I'm here to kill you.

Patricia: I see...

Iylcisto: That's it? You're about to die and you have nothing more to say than that?

Patricia: Iylcisto, what happened to you? How did you become like this?

Iylcisto: Silence! Stop pretending that you care! You know nothing of me or who I am!

Patricia: Why are you yelling? You don't want to do this, do you?

Iylcisto: Get out of my head!

Patricia: Iylcisto... You're trapped aren't you? Someone has put you up to this. Who is it?

Iylcisto: ...

Patricia: It's okay, you can tell me...

Iylcisto: Lord Arundel, if you must know.

Patricia: No... Volkhard... He would never want to hurt me...

_Iylcisto turns around and gets out of the way._

Iylcisto: Go... Now! Take your daughter and flee. The sooner you go the better. I'll lie; Make something up. Just get as far away from here as you can.

Patricia: ... No.

Iylcisto: What?

Patricia: I... I'm through running away. I have too much I love at stake to just think of myself. I have a home now. A family... I need to talk to him. Take me to Volkhard.

Iylcisto: You ignorant wench! Go to him and you'll die. Your brother is dead. The man posing as him gave me this order!

Patricia: What are you saying?

Iylcisto: Your fears were correct. He has changed, and you've suspected it for some time, haven't you?

Patricia: ... Yes... I have...

Iylcisto: What more proof do you need?

Patricia: I don't know... I have to think.

_Patricia runs out of the room._

Iylcisto: Please... run away... escape...

_A short time later... Iylcisto has been asked to report to his master._

Arundel: So... have you done as I commanded?

Iylcisto: ...

Arundel: ... I see. So you have failed me... why. What did you do?

Iylcisto: She eluded me. I could not catch her...

Arundel: Is that a joke? Or do you honestly wish for me to believe that a mere woman could outwit you?

Iylcisto: Believe what you want.

Arundel: I do not accept failure, Iylcisto... But seeing that this is your first error, I will give you a second chance.

Iylcisto: ?

_Arundel waves his hand, signaling. At once two of Thales' underlings appear with Lady Patricia as their captive._

Iylcisto: Ack!

Patricia: Iylcisto, you were right... He is not my brother! Volkhard... You killed him. Who are you? I demand to know!

Arundel: Teh... You are in no position to demand anything, Lady Patricia... Considering your death is near... You only need know that you are to blame for your coming demise. You only had to stay your curiosity, and you would have lived.

Iylcisto: What?

Arundel: But now that you know my plans... I'm afraid it's time to be silenced.

Patricia: If you dare lay a finger on my daughter-

Arundel: Enough talk! Iylcisto. You will rectify your failure... now!

Iylcisto: Why must she die? Just how is she a threat?

Arundel: Are you defying me, Iylcisto? Where's the loyalty that has served me for all these years. Or have you chosen to forfeit the salvation I have given you?

Iylcisto: I... I...won't!

Patricia: Iylcisto...

Arundel: Hmph... If that is the way it is, then...

_*soundbite* Fatal blow_

Iylcisto: No...

Patricia: Augh! My precious...

_*soundbite* Body Collapsing_

Aruldel: I must say that I am very disappointed in you, Iylcisto. But it matters little now. Dispose of the body... I assume you can at least do that.

Iylcisto: ...

Arundel: Now... I must go make arrangements for her replacement...

_Thales and his two underlings leave. Iylcisto falls to his knees. _

Iylcisto: Why? What have I done?...

?: Iyl... cisto...

Iylcisto: Lady Patricia?

Patricia: I...I...

Iylcisto: Why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you run?...

Patricia: Listen... to me... I overheard... that man. He's going to... take my daughter...

Iylcisto: ...

Patricia: He's planning to do... awful things to the children. All of them...

Iylcisto: What things?...

Patricia: Ahh! I... don't have time... Iylcisto... promise me... take care of them... my children...

Iylcisto: I... can't. I'm nothing but a murderer...

Patricia: No... You... have a... good heart...

Iylcisto: You're wrong... I-

Patricia: Please... for them...

Iylcisto: I ...I promise... somehow... I'll watch over them...

Patricia: Thank you... Lambert... Dimitri... Edelgard... please... stay strong...

_Lady Patricia dies... _

***End of Flashback***

Iylcisto: That day...did something to me. For the first time in a thousand years... I cried. What had happened to me. My emotions, they were coming back to haunt me... That one death lingered with me... but why? Was I really on the side of peace? After the incident, Queen Patricia was replaced by one of Thales' puppets. Thales took the young princess, back with him to Adrestia. I wanted to follow and keep my promise to Lady Patricia. But to my dismay, I was ordered back to Shambhala. I wasn't surprised. My trustworthiness had all but been erased by that one act of disobedience. Thales must have suspected I might try to oppose whatever it was he had planned. There was nothing I could do.

When I returned to Shambhala, I found that Thales had given an order. For my defiance, I was to be locked up, as an enemy of Argatha. Those years of being jailed... They were what I needed most. Just a little time to rest and think about my actions. I was content to just sit and rot in that cell, awaiting my fate. Two years later... I was visited by Thales. He would come to a decision based upon how I preformed this next mission. I was to kill potential warmongers causing upeaval in Faerghus, as well as bring back proof, that I had personally killed their leader. The terms were this. Succeed and I would be pardoned with all my privileges restored. Fail and I would be put to death... like an animal that has lost its purpose.

I left for Faerghus... But I was confused. It was not just me who was chosen, but a whole legion of Argathan soldiers. And the disguises we were given. They were different than my usual garb. At last our targets appeared in the distance. I was confused. These men... They flew the flag of the Kingdom. Not only that, but the royal guard, no less. At that moment, my partners readied themselves for the ambush. Me... I was the bait. I stood in their path, claws drawn. As the first line of Soldiers came close. I called out to them... and challenged them all to a fight. At first they only laughed. Seeing my fake disguise, they called me out as a man of Duscur, saying they refused to waste time with scum. But at that moment the trap was sprung. Our mages attacked with massive fire, igniting the whole area in flames.

The Kingdom troops were completely caught off guard. Our Mercenaries surrounded them. The slaughter commenced. As skilled as the Kingdom trained their fighters, they were no challenge for me. Hundreds charged at me, attempting to stop me from reaching their leader. Their attempts were met with instant death.

Only a handful of their men remained, all huddled around their King. It was time to force checkmate... We launched what would be the final push. But the fight was no pushover, for these were the best of the best we faced. Slowly, one by one, we gained the upper hand. At last, only the King himself remained. Seeing that their work was done, the rest of the Argathans retreated. I stayed behind to kill Lambert, for he was my mission. The little voice in my head tried to convince me from doing the deed, but I would not be swayed. It was kill or be killed...

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, I was attacked. One of Lambert's guards had survived. Brushing aside his pain, he came at me with all his power, fatally wounding me in the process. Seeing me in pain, drove him forward with rage. I composed myself and focused on dealing with this warrior first. It was the greatest battle of my life. I fought with the man for what seemed like an eternity. His swordplay was first to none, and I had to use all my skill in parrying his strikes. He also bore a Crest, one that granted him more power to some blows. But he was young... While I carefully stayed on the defensive, He would not let up once. I simply just wore him down. At last, I caught one of his weaker slashes and disarmed him. That was the end. I finished the lad off, then moved towards the King. Lambert's condition was fatal. From his wounds, I could see He did not have long to live. I asked him if he had any last words, all I received were curses... With a final slash, I decapitated him. The King of Faerghus was dead.

After taking proof of my actions I turned to leave. But as I walked away, I heard something behind me... Someone was crying. I turned around... and nearly choked at what I saw. The King's son, the young prince, sat there sobbing as he clutched the hand of his dead father... That cruel sight, It shattered me... All at once, forgotten memories of my past, memories of the times I had lost all that was dear to me, came flooding back into my mind. Argatha... Zanado... and now Duscur. I couldn't bear to watch anymore. For the first time... I had seen the true results of my murderous actions. With my sanity broken, I ran away as fast as I could. Yet for some reason my conscience would not let me return to my master... Instead, I fled in terror... as far away from Thales as I possibly could.

I ran for days, until I could run no more. I finally stopped at a large lake shrouded in fog. This was Lake Tetautes, the final resting place of one of my ancestors. Fearing being found I hid myself in a thicket so to avoid being seen. I fell asleep, but due to my wounds as well as my Nabatean blood, My sleep turned into a long slumber... Unknown to me, my rest would be greater than I imagined.

I awoke... to the same scene I had faded out into. The fog still lingered over the lake. I rose. Just how long had I been sleeping. I thought of returning to Shambhala; my logic told me otherwise... My mind had returned to a state of normality, but my heart... I felt sick and hallow inside. I had to know why...

In disguise, I trekked across Fódlan for a whole year, wandering around like a dead man. The year... It was 1181... I had slept for 5 years. The world around me had changed drastically. Everywhere I looked I saw ruined towns and destroyed fields where battles had obviously been fought. I learned of the events that had passed me by. The massacres in Duscur, the Fall of Garreg Mach, The rise of the Empire, the death of the Kingdom, the division of the Alliance, the disappearance of Seiros, and lastly... the many atrocities of a mysterious group of people, ones who had been dubbed "Those Who Slither in the Dark"

My journeys had revealed much. The truth was clear. Thales... he had been lying about everything. He did not want peace. He only had wanted the two things that would ensure the superiority of the Argathans... and destroy the last surviving Nabateans. War and Chaos... And I had inadvertently helped to further his ambitions... All my deeds... from murders of nobles to the slaughtering of "troublemakers"... Even if I had not directly caused the war, nonetheless, Fódlan was forever changed by my actions...

But what was I to do now? As I contemplated my next actions, I suddenly realized something odd. I felt weaker... The great power granted to me. It had begun to wane.

That explained a few questions. The mission in Duscur. It was meant to be my last, regardless of my results. I had been missing for five years, yet the Argathans had not found me... Or maybe they never searched for me in the first place. Which meant my usefulness to Thales was now dead.

I decided then to secretly return to Shambhala... Not to show I was alive. No... I was there because I needed allies. With my power limited, I knew I could no longer rely solely on my own strength. I needed to Argathans who would be willing to fight alongside me as I chased my new goal... To destroy Thales and his plans for "peace."

I requested help only from a few trusted associates, ones that had been my partners on missions in my past. Even back then, they were sworn to be loyal to me. I was happy to find that their devotion had not dispersed. They would follow and obey my every command. But even they were not enough. So we looked all over Fódlan, everywhere from Dagda to Almyra, for ones like me who had lost everything, yet were willing to trust me in my quest to destroy the darkness.

It took some time, for I had to make certain they were trustworthy, but by the end of the year I had gained the services of almost 100 men. Most of them I would use as spies, their task being to inform me of all vital happenings across Fódlan. The best fighters I assigned as my personal battalion.

I now had to be very careful. I wanted to start my rebellion at once. But I held back, for I still lacked the information I needed to succeed. I prioritized learning more of the past, preferably all that had happened in the year 1180. Next came my most vital inquiry... Observing the actions and current situations of the Three Nobles...

Emperor Edelgard of Adrestia: After being taken back to Adrestia by her "uncle", Edelgard had been forced to undergo terrible experiments... Just as Lady Patricia had feared... Her main goal was to destroy the crest system, the social structure of Fódlan for the last 1000 years. This put her at odds with the rule of Archbishop Seiros, and she had declared war on the Church of Seiros and all its allies...

I completely agreed with her ideals that she wanted so desperately to enforce, but I was baffled by her actions, Firstly, why was she focused so much on overthrowing the Church? Didn't she realize there was a much greater evil to defeat if peace was ever to be obtained? But then I learned of dilemma the Emperor faced... Of course she, knew. But Thales currently held all the cards. Even if she wanted to, Edelgard did not have the power to rise up against both enemies. So she had temporarily allied herself with the Argathans to fool Arundel into thinking they were on the same side.

So far her deception had worked. But if at any time she failed... It mattered not to me. From the looks of things, If I wanted to get at Thales, I would need to defeat the Empire first.

Prince Dimitri of Faerghus: After the tragedy of Duscur, Prince Dimitri's whole life changed. His one ambition was vengeance against the one behind the deaths. But he had been manipulated by Arundel into believing that one called the Flame Emperor had been responsible for his loss. When he found the identity of the Flame Emperor to be Edelgard, He went insane with a lust for revenge against the her... That clever dastard Thales... What better way to fuel the fires of war, than to shift blame on the innocent. On family no less... I felt sick. Not only did I fail my promise to Lady Patricia, but even worse, I had been the cause of Dimitri's downfall.

Now, the prince had lost more. He lost his homeland, his allies, his title, and worst of all his sanity... I was glad to hear that he had escaped execution... But the damage had been done. Now the prince was nothing more than a hallow beast, hellbent on exacting revenge on one that didn't deserve the blame. It was disturbing how much of myself I saw in that man. I vowed one day to confess my sins and receive the punishment I so richly deserved. But for now, I needed to focus on my goals. Yet, If there was anyway I could save what was not yet lost, then maybe...

Claude von Reigan of Leicester: Long ago, I considered any man who wouldn't fight for his freedom a coward... But now, I see why Duke Reigan was given the moniker "Master Tactician". One thing impressed me the most about this man. His lifelong dream of unifying Fódlan. While Edelgard's methods relied solely on unquestionable, iron fisted authority, Claude's methods were based around seeking truth and surviving against the odds.

By maintaining a constant state of neutrality. Claude had been able to keep the Empire off of his land, while at the same time, giving the illusion that Leicester still stood united... When the sad reality was that the Alliance actually had split in two.

Claude must have no knowledge of the hidden danger that resides just a short distance from Derdriu. Meaning if someone were to tell him the whereabouts of a certain lost civilization...

Claide von Reigan... if there ever was one man who would possibly answer my plea, could he be the ally my cause so desperately needs?

I sit waiting for the right moment to put my plan into action. Meanwhile, I watch as the world around me burns. Even with all the dedication I've put into my plans, I am still powerless. I need to ally myself with a higher power, but which one was still left to be chosen.

At last... the moment has arrived. Dimitri has been proven to be alive, and plans to invade the Empire. It's just the decoy I've been waiting for. The time has come...The year... 1185. With the power I have left, I will right all my wrongs, somehow ensuring that these evils that now plague Fódlan will forever cease to exist.

***End of letter***

**Garreg Mach Monastery Library/ Nighttime **

Dimitri: ... How is this possible. He has to be lying... I can't believe it.

_Byleth takes the letter back and examines the package. _

Byleth: (There's another sheet of paper inside...)

Dimitri: What's this?

_It's a personal letter to Dimitri._

To Prince Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd,

All the words stated are the truth. The one responsible for all your sadness and pain... Is I... for the deaths of your Father, your Stepmother, and all the men killed at Duscur... You see now why I could not allow you to go through with your revenge. As I said before, the innocent do not deserve to die. I on the other hand... You say you are the monster, but who has more sins weighing them down. You or I? There is nothing I can ever do to be forgiven... and My punishment will be carried out when the time comes. But not you... Dimitri... you at the very least, now have a chance to rise up and redeem yourself. It's as simple as that... One last thing. This letter is only words. But inside is proof of my guilt. Your destined time to pass true justice has come. For all the people of Fódlan, stay strong...

Iylcisto, The Red Wolf...

***End of Letter***

Dimitri: Are you trying to tell me... this whole time, the one behind all my grief... was standing by my side for all this time? What... proof?

_Dimitri feels inside the package._

Dimitri: Something is here... It... It's my father's wedding ring!

Byleth: ...

Dimitri: It's true then... He did kill my father... These past five years... All this pointless fighting... All for nothing... She was innocent... El...

**Destroyed Arianrhod/ Nighttime **

Edelgard: ...

Hubert: Lady Edelgard?

Edelgard: Thales... He was nothing but a liar...

Hubert: ?

Edelgard: My mother...My uncle... He killed them both... No... I won't be deceived so easily again... this letter, what if it too is a lie? There has to be more to it...

_Edelgard feels inside the packet..._

Edelgard: Wait, there's an item in here... It's a ring. But whose is it? There's more... More notes?

_There are two separate sheets. _

_The first is a personal letter to Edelgard._

My dear daughter,

If you are reading this now, I write this letter because I fear I may not be long for this world. I have stumbled upon a terrible scheme that puts our whole family in Adrestia in fatal danger. I do not know what to do... I have been warned by a kind soul to flee with you in an attempt to save ourselves. But... As much as I wish to, I cannot run. I must stay here in Faerghus and somehow find a way to save everyone back home. I will tell my husband in hope that the might of Kingdom can save us all. But time is running out.

I must give you this last warning... My brother, your uncle Volkhard... is dead, replaced by a thoroughly cunning and ruthless man. He will try his very hardest attempting to win your trust, But I know you are strong, Edelgard and I hope that this letter will ensure that you are not deceived. I love you ever so much, my daughter. May you always-

***End of Patricia's last letter***

_Next is a follow-up written by Iylcisto._

To Edelgard von Hresvelg

Before your mother could finish writing her last wishes, she was abducted by Thales' underlings. She was able to hide the message on her body before being taken away... where her life would be cut short by the man posing as her brother. I am disgraced of myself. I did not have the courage to stand up for Lady Patricia, allowing her to be murdered, while I just watched, doing nothing.

I was able to talk to Lady Patricia one last time before she died, making a promise I could never hope to properly keep. Please forgive me for not sending this letter sooner, there was no way to ensure it reached you without Thales interfering.

Your mother... she was unlike any person I had ever met. Edelgard... know the truth. Your mother never stopped loving you, the woman you thought had chosen to abandon you... was nothing but a puppet that had taken her place.

Thales wanted you under his control. Yet you endured all the torture he could muster up. He fears you, Edelgard. He now wants you erased. This idealistic dream of yours, whether it comes true or not, know that your actions have forever changed the world around you. I beg you not to give up on the ones that are truly essential to you... There is no need to hide behind a mask any longer. With the aid of some close allies, I did my best to ensure that you would survive. Don't waste this second chance that has been granted to you.

Iylcisto, The Red Wolf...

***End of letter***

Edelgard: This is... Everything is clearer now. Mother... thank you...

Hubert: Lady Edelgard?...

Edelgard: ... It's time... time to finally rid Fódlan of those who think they can trample over our right to be free!

Hubert: Well then... where do wish for us to go now?

Edelgard: Let me see a map... There... We march here...

Hubert: Hm... Very wise choice, Lady Edelgard...

Edelgard: Ladislava. Tell the troops to prepare to march.

Ladislava: At once, Your Majesty!

**Garreg Mach Monastery Library/ Nighttime **

Dimitri: Professor... please tell me, what do I do now?

Byleth: It's time for you to be free.

(Or)

Just forgive yourself.

Dimitri: Free... Is that even possible?/ Forgive...myself?

After all that I've done can I truly ever be free from these sins?

Byleth: Please...Don't give up.

(Or)

It's okay, the past is past.

Dimitri: Heh... You're right as always, Professor... I must shake this doubt inside, but I admit, it's not easy. Even if we do manage to retake Fhirdiad, what more do I have to fight for?

Byleth: Fight for the people of Fódlan

(Or)

Fight for the future of Fódlan

Dimitri: ... That's what he said... That man... Professor I'm trying so hard to stay calm. But the voice inside me... it wants revenge. Professor... help me. I don't want to become a monster again. There's just too much at stake.

Byleth: I'm here for you... always.

(Or)

I won't let you down

Dimitri: Thank you, Professor. Even If I end up losing everything, Your guiding hand... is all I need.

_Dimitri turns to leave._

Dimitri: Professor may I ask you a favor?

Byleth: ...

Dimitri: What we have learned about Iylcisto... I would like you to keep between the two of us.

Byleth: ?

Dimitri: Ever since receiving his aid, all of our troops have been brimming with newly found confidence. I fear if they were to hear the truth, it would lower their morale. We don't need that now... Do you see?

Byleth: I understand.

Dimitri: Thank you, Professor... Let's go, It's time for us to keep a promise to an old friend.

_Byleth nods. _

**Fhirdiad Interior/ Daytime **

_Cornelia is standing alone, when a messenger reports to her._

Messenger: Duchess Cornelia! Prince Dimitri and the Rebel army have been sighted marching towards Fhirdiad.

Cornelia: What! That's impossible. I was told he would die at Arianrhod!

Messenger: From our reports, the Prince wasn't inside Arianrhod at the time of the attack.

Cornelia: Arrgh! Now I have to prepare for our visitors... You. Send a message to our men here. I want all available armaments placed in position inside the Capitol. Now!

Messenger: Yes, your grace!

_The messenger leaves_

Cornelia: Damn You, Thales! You were supposed to destroy him at Arianrhod, not lead him here! Now the brat is coming to kill me! ... I need to calm down... All the people here... He wouldn't dare risking- Yes, I can use that as an advantage...

**Tailtean Plains/ Daytime**

_Byleth and all the Blue Lions are standing, awaiting to hear Dimitri's words of leadership._

Dimitri: This is it... The last step to my- No... our freedom...

Annette: I'm so happy, Father! After we win today, we'll finally be able to go home again. And Mother...

Gilbert: There there, Annette. There is no need for tears... Yes, soon we'll be home...

Mercedes: It's all thanks to the Professor. I don't even want to think what would have happened if We hadn't have found you again...

_Byleth smiles_

_All of a sudden, Catherine runs up to Dimitri._

Catherine: Dimitri! A few miles southwest. The Imperial Army is heading right towards us...

Gilbert: No! Why now of all times. Your Highness, what do we do?

Dedue: What other option do we have but to fight them here?

Dimitri: ... No, we must all continue to Fhirdiad.

Ashe: But what about the-

Dimitri: We don't have the time to fight them. If we can recapture Fhirdiad, we'll then have a worthwhile defensive point. It's the only chance we have to win against both enemies.

Felix: Hmm, It certainly is gutsy... I like it.

Ingrid: Whatever Dimitri says, I'll do. Just let the Empire try and stop us!

Catherine: That's the Dimitri we all know and love...

Sylvain: I'll admit I'm not keen on the idea of possibly fighting two armies in one day... But that doesn't matter. I'll do everything I can to help.

Dimitri: Come... we must hurry. Everyone! We all know what is at stake today. Let us all vow to fight as one as we free our homeland of tyranny... To arms!

**Show Map**

**Turn one:**

Gilbert: Something isn't right. The gates were left wide open. It's as of she wanted us to get in easily.

Cornelia: Ah... welcome home, Prince Dimitri. I trust your long journey has been gratifying?

Dimitri: Cornelia... For your crimes against the people of Faerghus, justice will be done...

Cornelia: Oh, I know that already, dear prince... But if I'm going to die, then I might as well pleasure myself... Let's play a little game shall we? Here are the rules. For every closer step you and your troops take coming to me... the more of your people I order killed...

Dimitri: Just what do you gain by taking more innocent lives? Stop this madness at once!

Cornelia: I dare you to take the first step, boy! Let's see if you have the brains to solve my puzzle...

Dimitri: ...

_This battle is somewhat of a puzzle. If any Allied unit comes within 7 spaces of Cornelia, she will order her troops to march and infiltrate 4 houses one by one. To prevent this, players will have to first march around Cornelia, and rescue the townspeople by waiting on the 4 tiles first._

Dimitri: We have to save the townspeople first. Focus on rescuing them.

Dedue: Your Highness... The Imperial Army. Saving the people will take more time.

Dimitri: I know... but we can't just leave them to die...

**Victory Conditions: Defeat Commander **

**Defeat Conditions: Dimitri or Byleth falls, or if all 4 homes are destroyed.**

_If Allied unit comes in range of Cornelia:_

Cornelia: Aww... to bad for you. I gave you a chance to save them. But you just had to come and ruin it, didn't you? You there... I want those sheep slaughtered!

Kingdom Assassin: As You command...

_If all Townsfolk are saved:_

Dimitri: There... that should keep them safe...

Cornelia: I suppose congratulations are in order. I'll admit, I did not expect you to solve it...

Dimitri: ?

_If Dimitri fights Cornelia:_

Dimitri: Are you ready to die, Cornelia?

Cornelia: Argh! Why don't you just give up and drop dead already!

Dimitri: You can't kill what you don't catch.

Cornelia: You got lucky, brat! If it hadn't have been for that man...

Dimitri: Enough talk... I want to make this quick...

_If Byleth fights Cornelia: _

Cornelia: At last you're here... Do tell. Did my former partner say anything nice about me?

Byleth: ...

Cornelia: What?! Nothing? Not even an endearing story? That man... How dare he forget all the things I did for him...

Byleth: ?!

_Cornelia defeat quote:_

Cornelia: Ah... At last. My work is done. It won't be long before... well, you'll find out soon enough...

_After battle._

Dimitri: Cornelia... You once saved so many lives with your magic. Yet, You chose to forfeit what little honor you had left, just to satisfy your master? Why..

Cornelia: *cough* Tell, me boy... did you ever stop to think what caused the plague? Or who for that matter?

Dimitri: You can't be serious...

Cornelia: Hee hee... They create the sickness, then I come as a savior and bring the cure... I admit, it was the perfect deception on his part... By the way, did I ever tell you about Lady Patricia... how she really-

Dimitri: Your lies are pointless, Cornelia. We know the truth of what happened.

Cornelia: Oh, what a shame... That traitor told you everything, didn't he... I'll wager you were so overjoyed when you found out he was the one who murdered Lambert and all those men, hmm?...

Felix: What... did she say?!

Ingrid: Your Highness... tell us she's lying?

Dimitri: ...

Cornelia: Did you fail to tell your friends? Oh, my. How unfortunate...

Gilbert: Cornelia... I must ask. What purpose did it serve you to open the gates for us?

Cornelia: Oh, please! I'm not an idiot... Defending the gates would be pointless. It would only be a waste of time to prolong the inevitable.

_A Kingdom Warrior quickly runs to Dimitri._

Kingdom Warrior: Your Highness! The Imperials! They're nearing the west gate entrance...

Gilbert: Confound it! We didn't even have time to prepare...

Dimitri: All our men are in the east sector, correct?

Gilbert: Yes, what do we do, Your Highness?

Dimitri: Get them to the center and form a defensive wall... Do not attack, until I give the order!

Kingdom Warrior: Yes, Sir!

_The Warrior runs to spread the word._

Dimitri: Cornelia... You knew they were coming... That's why you opened the gates, and tried to stall us... Very clever...

Cornelia: So you figured it out at last...You've won this round... or have you? I wonder... How do you possibly hope to survive, now that Your greatest enemy has finally caught up to you? It's such a tragedy... Both your grand efforts spent fighting... only to end with you destroying each other...*cough* Hee Hee, A pity... I won't live to see... the slaughter...

_Cornelia collapses._

Byleth: What are we going to do.

Dimitri: I don't know... If only we had more time. Did I make the wrong choice attempting to rescue the people?

Byleth: No, You tried to saved them...

Annette: The Professor is right! We couldn't leave them to die...

Dimitri: Yes... you're right. We had no choice but to save them.

Everyone! Follow me! I have a plan...

_They all run to regroup with the main force. _

***black screen* **

Cornelia: Thales... that devil... He left me here to die... Just for that, I can only wish a painful death upon his blasted head... Iylcisto... the least you can do... for an old friend... Don't fail. Help them... stop this insanity...

***Begin Cutsceen***

**"Conjugation of the Eagle & Lion"**

**The setting is Fhirdiad's city square. On the East side, the Kingdom Army has lined up their armored knights in a walled defensive formation. To the West, Edelgard leads the last of the Adrestian Army, marching to meet them. Dimitri appears. He walks out in front of the wall of men, then alone, slowly walks to the center, Areldbar held upright. Edelgard raises her hand, signaling for her troops to halt. The camera pans to the side. Dimitri and Edelgard stare intensely at each other for what seems like an eternity. Dimitri readies his weapon.**

Dimitri: Here we stand... ready to fight, ready to die for our ideals...

**Simultaneously, Edelgard and Dimitri charge at each other, initiating combat. They both exchange blows, parrying in defense. Edelgard puts all her strength into a single strike.**

Edelgard: Hyaaaa!

**Dimitri manages to block the downward axe swipe from above. The cuved inner edge of Edelgard's Killer Axe gets caught in a lock with the pole of Areldbar. Dimitri sees this and with a forceful diagonal jerk, Edelgard is disarmed, and loses her balance. As she falls to her knees, Her weapon goes flying and clatters into the brick ground. Dimitri points Areldbar at her neck. Edelgard's face is down. Using the point of Areldbar, Dimitri gently lifts her head up, in order to look her in the eyes.**

Dimitri: But how many more precious lives must we sacrifice before it ends?...

**Edelgard remains silent. He pulls away his weapon. Camera changes to a side view. He rotates the Lance, then for the first time, reaches out his hand. **

Dimitri: Or perhaps... How many lives must we salvage?...

**Edelgard still remains silent. Dimitri takes this silence as her answer. Dimitri shakes his head. **

Dimitri: So be it...

**He retracts his hand, turns and walks back towards his line. Edelgard utters a reply.**

Edelgard: One...

**Dimitri stops.**

Dimitri: What did you say?

Edelgard: I knew of only one life that needed to be salvaged... One that was drowning in despair with no hope of ever coming back ... But now...

Dimitri grimaces out of sight. Edelgard stands on her feet.

Edelgard: So many more now... they too need someone to save them.

Dimitri: Tell me... Do you still claim to be that savior?

Edelgard: ... Fighting on my own... is no longer a viable option.

Dimitri: Well then...

**Dimitri turns around.**

Dimitri: It's about time we corrected that fault. The choice is yours...

**They stare coldly at each other. At last Edelgard closes her eyes and nods. Dimitri lowers his head and smiles. The camera zoom out of an airial view as the two Lords walk towards each other.**

***End of Cutscene***

**Fhirdiad Interior/ Daytime**

Dimitri: Forgive me if this question appears foolish, but for what purpose did you come here? You were holding back, so it's obvious you didn't come to fight...

Edelgard: In all honestly, I did... I wanted to talk to you... Yet, there was always the risk that you would be in no condition to share my desire... So I marched here, prepared for the worst. Would you have expected me to do any less?

Dimitri: No, not at all. But what gave you the idea that I would be willing to listen to your request in the first place? What if you had died, without your wish fulfilled...

Edelgard: There was no way I could be certain. But certain things gave slight hope that you would be willing to hear me...

Dimitri: And what were they?

Edelgard: The first was Arianrhod.

Dimitri: What about it?

Edelgard: I lost many good men in that tragedy... I should have lost more... yet, you spared the remains of my troops. At first, I thought it had been the Professor's doing... but then I was told about the Imperial soldier that you had personally saved...

Dimitri: ...

Edelgard: The second was more of a guess. I recently received a letter. A very revealing one at that.

Dimitri: So you received one too...

Edelgard: Yes... From the way it was written, it felt like it had been intended for another to read... I could only assume that you had received one as well...

Dimitri: It was a bold assumption on your part... But it was a correct one, For I desperately needed to speak with you as well.

Edelgard: Really... Very well then. What do you wish to speak about?

Dimitri: Edelgard, just what are you fighting for? Is it worth all these lives that you've chosen to offer up?

Edelgard: What I'm fighting for is something one such as you could never understand. I fight to free the people from the tyranny of the-

Dimitri: Stop!

Edelgard: ?

Dimitri: I'm not interested in your petty squabble with the Church. As far as it goes, it is not my primary concern at the moment.

Edelgard: Regardless of what you say, I've already partially achieved my ambition. Rhea's death has brought me one step closer to my goal.

Dimitri: I don't care about that. I only want to know one thing... What are you planning to do now?

Edelgard: Hah! I could ask the same of you... What do you have in store for me, I wonder?

Dimitri: Just listen to me. All that we've fought for these last five years... It is irrelevant. There is a great evil out there now, one that if not stopped will cause more bloodshed and tragedies... I've seen with my own eyes what they are capable of.

Duscur, Remire Village, and... now Arianrhod...We've lost much and suffered because of them.

Edelgard: ...

Dimitri: Don't you see... They wanted us to destroy each other, even if it meant doing it themselves. That is the only way they can win. Edelgard... This endless cycle of death... We cannot let it go on. Choosing to continue this fight, will only lead to more pointless killing-

Edelgard: While that man sits back like a vulture waiting to scavenge the dead remains...

Dimitri: ?

Edelgard: ... I agree. We must join forces if we are to survive. Thales... it's all too apparent that he wants us eliminated... that much is certain. With one swift action, he crippled our armies. Unless we combine our strength, we don't stand a chance against the power he possesses.

Dimitri: Does that mean you are yielding?

Edelgard: No... nor am I conforming to your will. I'm only agreeing to a truce... A temporary alliance, so to speak...

Dimitri: I see.

Edelgard: Once we defeat Those who slither in the dark, this partnership will be voided... Is that understood.

Dimitri: ...

_Gilbert walks in and interrupts._

Gilbert: Your Highness, do you hear that sound?

Dimitri: The people...

Gilbert: Your Highness... Your people wish to see their king...

Dimitri: King? ... Is that so? If you'll excuse me Edelgard... I have something that needs immediate attention.

_Dimitri, Gilbert, and the Professor leave..._

Edelgard: ...

***Cut still of Dimitri standing on a balcony speaking to the people of Fhirdiad.***

Gilbert: Your highness, they await Your words...

Dimitri: Yes, I can see that... Let's both hope that I don't disappoint them.

Byleth: ...

Dimitri: My people of Faerghus! You have all come ready to welcome a King... But you will have to wait a bit longer. For that ruler is not I.

_*Soundbite Crowd Murmuring*_

Dimitri: I am not deserving of a throne. I am no King... Instead of seeking peace, I let the darkness consume me, allowing Faerghus to be dragged into a war that has ravaged our once blessed land... I abandoned you, my people. When You all needed me the most, I refused to even lift a finger in defense of you... Rather I chose the path of blind vengeance. And you all have suffered because of it. Right this minute, a shroud of darkness now begins to cover this once great land. Until the day comes when I can prove that I am worthy, I will not ask for your devotion. I only ask this... You all know of the poor souls that were lost in the tragedy of Arianrhod. People of Fhirdiad... for your safety, I ask that you leave your homes here and flee elsewhere...

I promise to you, I will not rest until justice has been done and the evil that defiles us is vanquished...

***End of still***

**Fhirdiad Outskirts/ Daytime **

_Dimitri, Byleth, and Gilbert are talking _

Dimitri: Gilbert... I will leave you with half of our remaining troops. I trust you to watch and protect the people in my stead.

Gilbert: Your Highness, are you sure that is wise? That leaves you with only a small fraction of men. If anything unexpected were to happen, the Imperial forces outnumber yours 2 to 1. Are certain you want to take that risk?

Dimitri: It's a gamble that must be wagered. For now I have no choice but to trust our new allies... Besides, the Professor is with us. His presence will ensure that nothing drastic will happen between us.

Gilbert: Professor... what say you?

Byleth: I'll take care of him...

(Or)

I guess I'm to be the watchman...

Gilbert: Alright, Professor. I place his highness in your capable hands... Just don't allow him to get into trouble.

_Byleth nods._

_Gilbert walks back towards Fhirdiad. Edelgard along with Hubert appears and walks to the two leaders._

Edelgard: Your refusal to rule... I must admit, I was not expecting it from you.

Dimitri: There is nothing to be surprised about... I am not ready to rule. It's nothing more than that.

Edelgard: If you insist... So what now? I do hope you have a plan Professor...

_Byleth looks down sheepishly._

Dimitri: This is not the place to talk strategy... We should wait until we return to the monastery. Are your troops ready to march?

Edelgard: Of course. Although... there is one condition.

Hubert: Lady Edelgard would like to make it clear that for the sake of keeping things under control, The Imperial Army will not be marching alongside your men.

Dimitri: Yes... I suppose for now it is better that way. We don't want any unnecessary squabbles breaking out...

Edelgard: I'm glad you understand...

Dimitri: ...

Byleth: You're staring.

(Or)

Is something the matter?

Dimitri: No... It is nothing... Shall we go?

Edelgard: ... Yes. At once...

*End of Chapter*


	7. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A United Kingdom **

_Edelgard, Dimitri and Byleth are in the preparation hall_

Dimitri: Now that we're together like this, It's time I spoke my mind...

_Dimitri is interrupted before he can even speak. A Knight of Sieros appears._

Knight of Seiros: Your Highness, Your Majesty... A messenger from Deirdu arrived moments ago... He requested to have this given to you, Professor. It's addressed from Duke Reigan.

Dimitri: A letter from Claude? That can only mean...

_Byleth takes the letter and nods. The knight leaves. The Professor begins to read._

_(Read in Claude's narrative.)_

**Professor, I am happy to hear of your victory against the Empire. Leister is forever thankful for your intervention. I also thank you for sending warning of the coming danger. But it was of no consequence, for I have known about it for some time now, and had plans to take care of the incident myself... That as is until they went one step ahead of me and invaded first. There's not much more to say, Teach. I desperately need your aid in repelling the attackers. At the present moment we have been able to keep Derdriu safe. But though our numbers are greater, my men face machines and monsters unlike anything they've ever seen. I fear we may not hold out much longer. Please... send help.**

**Claude von Reigan...**

Byleth: ...

Edelgard: Professor?

Dimitri: Trouble, Professor?

_Byleth nods and gives the letter to Dimitri. _

Dimitri: ... So... it seems our next course of action has been chosen for us. From the looks of this letter- eh? Edelgard! ... You could have just asked...

Edelgard: No need... taking it away from you was easy enough.

Dimitri: Gah! Professor... please! Do something before I-

Byleth: Calm down, Dimitri...

(Or)

I'm staying out of it.

Dimitri: Yes... of course Professor... Edelgard?

Edelgard: ...

Dimitri: ?

Edelgard: How fortunate for us.

Byleth: What do you mean.

Edelgard: Look at it this way, Professor. The Argathans, they don't have the numbers necessary to win a war. Yet they had the audacity to launch an offensive against the Alliance.

Dimitri: I understand your thoughts, Edelgard, but I can't help but disagree.

Edelgard: Oh?

Dimitri: You are assuming that we currently possess an advantage because of our greater numbers.

Edelgard: Yes, is there something wrong with that?

Dimitri: No, Your reasoning is not wrong. It just seems too easy. The fact that they launched the attack in the first place, means they ignored our next possible move.

Byleth: They knew we would ally?

(Or)

They assumed we would fight?

Dimitri: It's highly likely. But to be honest, it didn't matter what happened. They are prepared regardless. It's almost as if the Argathans are fighting like they have nothing to lose.

Edelgard: What's your point? Are you actually trying to suggest we don't retaliate?

Dimitri: No... We have no choice but to respond to the Alliance's plea. I'm only saying this. We must proceed with caution. We have no way of knowing what the enemy has planned for us. A cornered foe is the most dangerous one... isn't that right Professor?

_Byleth nods._

**Garreg Mach Monastery Cathedral/Nighttime**

_Dimitri is standing alone_

Dimitri: ... Father, Stepmother, Rodrigue... If I've failed you all, I'm sorry... so very sorry. I'm trying my hardest to please you, especially you father... If you can hear me at all, then hear me now. The promises I once made to you... I can no longer keep. Like a fool, I allowed myself to be deceived...

_Dimitri takes out the letter, then takes out his Father's ring._

Dimitri: But now that I know the truth... I doubt that I have either the courage or the motivation to inflict justice... And what do I have left. This bauble? This ornament of the dead? Is this all I have to remember you by?

_Dimitri falls to his knees._

Dimitri: The truth... sets you free? If I'm so free... *sob* Then why do I still feel so alone? Rodrigue... I know what you were trying to say, and I did my best to listen... But yet I feel so empty inside... What more can I do to end this nightmare?

_Dimitri gets up again _

Dimitri: No matter what they say, there is no possible way to be completely free. The memory of my sins... They will forever dwell within my heart.

_Dimitri leaves the cathedral. Edelgard comes out of hiding._

Edelgard: No... You are not alone, Dimitri. I've watched you seemingly wallow in your own despair, and it was pitiful to watch... That was then. Yet in reality, You too have been hiding behind a mask as well. In that one aspect, we were unknowingly kindred spirits the whole time... But what more can we do but push forward with the fate we've been dealt?

***black screen***

Edelgard: You have my word, old friend... I will do everything in my power to free you from the demons that have tormented your mind all these years. Whether it be through life... or death...

**Outside Derdriu/ Daytime **

Dimitri: Before we begin, We should make a few points clear. Don't let race isolate you all. If you have the chance to seize a victory, then by all means, fight as one...

Edelgard: Secondly, don't waste time. Finish your objectives and keep moving. The enemies we face... we know little of what they have planned for us... We can't afford to make careless mistakes...

Byleth: Everyone, stay safe.

(Or)

Fight as a brotherhood.

Seteth: One moment please...

Dimitri: Seteth... What is it?

Seteth: I have been in discussion with the Knights of Seiros and We have reached an important decision.

Edelgard: ...

Seteth: To avoid future confusion, We have realized that if this new army is to stay united... We must form a new banner and name.

Edelgard: I suppose that makes sense. But how can you be sure we'll all agree upon one choice?

Shamir: I assure you. It's nothing obligatory.

Catherine: Uh... Yeah what she said. Besides, we're proud of what we've come up with.

Cyril: To be honest, we didn't make a new one, we just reused an older banner we found lying around...

Flayn: Taadaa! What do you three think?

_The banner is shown._

Edelgard: A Golden Griffin...

Dimitri: This... actually feels symbolic... The perfect banner for showing the hopeful unity of Fódlan.

Byleth: It's just right.

(Or)

It's Okay.

(Or)

It looks weird.

Alois: I thought you'd say that Professor. Hey... at least that one didn't "lay an egg". Get it?

Shamir: Alois, please not now...

Flayn: Ooh! Now for the name!

Seteth: Our new alliance shall be called the army of the United Kingdom of Fódlan.

Dimitri: The United Kingdom...

Catherine: Is that a problem, your highness?

Dimitri: No... I'm only guessing that our Imperial allies will object... Edelgard?

Edelgard: Depending on the outcome of the future, it may need to be modified... But at the present moment, I have no protest with the name. It is fitting for our current situation.

Seteth: That is understandable. That is why we will not require your troops to fight under one color. I assumed they would still wish to keep their diversity intact.

Dimitri: Yes, that is reasonable. Thank you...

Edelgard: ... If we're done with formalities, I suggest that we begin with our mission.

_Byleth nods. _

Dimitri: One more thing... El, you'll be needing this.

_Dimitri returns Aymir to it's wielder_.

Edelgard: Aymir... how I've missed it.

Dimitri: It would be a waste, if it wasn't used by its proper wielder... Everyone! From this day forward, Fódlan is now one, as it should always have been. Let us vow now to strive to keep this unity intact...

**Battle begins:**

Turn one:

Dimitri: Professor. Claude and his troops, They've been pinned to the wharf.

Edelgard: It shouldn't be a problem. Knowing Claude, he had this planned out the moment they invaded...

_Locator pans to Claude and his remaining troops._

Lorenz: Claude... How long can you expect us to hold out like this.

Claude: Come on, Lorenz. Where's that noble heart of yours? With you and Hilda here, we can't lose.

Lorenz: I'm not doubting our abilities, but this is madness! You've sent the majority of our forces out of harms way, therefore leaving us to hold them off?

Claude: *Sigh* Look at our position for a moment, Lorenz. There's a reason I've had us take our stand here. See that bridge? Only a few men can cross at a time. Meaning we can pick them off in small groups.

Lorenz: What happens when our men lose the bridge?

Claude: That's not going to happen, I promise you...

_Judith appears and reports to Claude._

Judith: Claude... The Kingdom Army has arrived in answer to our plea.

Claude: Heh... I knew he'd come through.

Hilda: Wait just a minute, It's not just the Kingdom... That's the Emperor herself!

Lorenz: What? Emperor Edelgard... Here!? Claude, what goes on.

Claude: ...

Hilda: Claude?

Claude: Iylcisto... you clever bastard... You actually pulled it off...

Judith: Claude, are you certain about this?

Claude: Everyone... listen to me. We only need hold strong for a few moments longer. With both the Kingdom and the Empire aiding us, our victory is assured...

**Victory Conditions: Defeat Commander **

**Defeat Conditions: Dimitri, Edelgard, Claude or Byleth fall in battle. Enemy takes control of the Almyrian rescue ship.**

**Battle Track- Tempest of Seasons **

**If Byleth talks to Claude: **

Claude: Hey, Teach! You're just in time for the party.

Byleth: ...

Claude: No? Nothing? Damn... Even now I can't force a smile on your face. You don't suppose you'd give me one if I asked, would you?

Byleth: ... ( It's good to see you too, Claude. )

Claude: Heeyy... You did it Teach! *Sigh*... I can die in peace now...

Byleth: !

Claude: ... Gotcha'!

Byleth: ...

**If Dimitri talks to Claude:**

Claude: Dimitri... You sly devil. I knew you and Edelgard were a thing.

Dimitri: Claude! I didn't come to listen to your nonsense! Just- *sigh* Damn it... I nearly fell for it again.

Claude: Aww... It's no fun when you see right through it. Well... I'll settle for less. On the flipside, it's good to see you back to your usual self.

Dimitri: My usual self? If only you knew... But enough about me. Let's show these dastards what we're made of.

Claude: I'm all for it. Now that you and Edelgard have kissed and made up-

Dimitri: ...

Claude: Uh oh...

Dimitri: I've had enough...

Claude: Hey! Your highness! Come back! It was only a jest! Dimitri!

**If Edelgard talks to Claude:**

Claude: Well look who's here, The Crimson Flower herself... My, how you've grown into a lovely lady. And those horns... they really do suit you.

Edelgard: Claude, must you always be so palaver in your speech? This is not the time or place for cajolery.

Claude: Hmm... Must you always be so callous with yours? I swear, if it hadn't have been for the Professor, that personality of yours would have gotten yourself killed sooner than later... Just how do you live with yourself?

Edelgard: My personality!? Of all the cheeky-

Claude: Whoa! Calm down Your Majesty... Heh heh, You should have brought a swimsuit. You look like you need cooling off. Wait... why are you so red all of a sudden?

Edelgard: ...

Claude: I have found a weakness...

**Turn 3: **

_A familiar ally will appear at the north section of the map. _

Iylcisto: Reigan... The rest of the Alliance army has successfully retreated with the majority of the citizens. They should have no trouble making it back to Garreg Mach...

Claude: That is good news. Thank you for your aid, Iylcisto. You and your men have done well... I mean it.

Iylcisto: ... I am appreciative of your praise. But my work is not yet done.

_Iylcisto runs to the wharf bridge._

Iylcisto: Gonreil... You and your men can fall back now.

Hilda: Have you gone looney? You can't expect to defend the bridge on your own!

Claude: Hilda! Listen to what he says. You can trust him...

Hilda: ... Ugg, fine! Just don't die! And don't expect me to leave flowers at your tombstone if you do, either.

Iylcisto: Heh... What a positive woman you are... No, I promise... You won't find me losing to these weaklings...

Hilda: Okay... if You say so...

_Hilda retreats back to Claude._

Iylcisto: Come at me, Argathans! See if you have the guts to face the Red Wolf in a fight to the death!

Claude: We can focus on defending one area now. Don't let them on that ship. The last of our people are one it.

**If Commander is fought:**

Chilon: Through monsters, machines, and destruction, you have made it here to me... I will make sure your moments of strife have not been wasted...

**If Commander is defeated:**

Claude: It's over, "friend". Derdriu will never be yours. You might as well call off your goons now.

Chilon: You think you've won? Your people flee like mice and you have the nerve to claim victory. May they never live to see another day... Unleash the Kraken!

**After commander has been defeated**

Claude: Uh huh... Yeeaahh... Well, I'd like to stay and chat but I've got civilians to help... Alright, Captain. You can ferry the rest of them to the flagship...

Dimitri: Hold, Claude... Do you hear something?

Claude: Hey! Stop looking at me! I'm not- Now that you mention it, I do hear a sort of guteral moaning...

Almyrian Captain: Sir! Out in the water! There's some kind of monstrous creature in our path. We can't possibly hope to sail past it.

Claude: Wow... that thing is huge... only one thing to do then. Hey, you three. Looks like it's time to go fishing.

Edelgard: You can't be serious...

Dimitri: *Sigh* It's Claude, Edelgard... Of course he's serious.

Byleth: ...

***Black Screen***

Dimitri: Alright, "Master Tactician". You got us on this warship. Now what?

Claude: It's a simple plan really. All we need to do is kill that thing...

Byleth: ...

Claude: Or at the very least, distract it long enough so the ship can safely pass.

Edelgard: Oh? And how do you propose we stop it from attacking the other ship? Swim out to it? Or why don't you call out to it by name?

Claude: Hey, Dimitri... How much you wanna bet that her royal highness has already given a name to the fish... Hey, Your Majesty. How bout' I help. What about Finn? Or maybe Big Blue? Oh! Wait! Let's name it Dimitri!

Dimitri: ...

Claude: I think we have a winner... And the more I look at it, It looks just like you, Dimitri... It even has the permanent scowl you-

Edelgard: Claude!

Claude: Alright! Alright... Yeesh, can't you take a joke? ... Oh! I just thought of how we can lead it here. Be back in a tic...

Edelgard: Where is he going. Don't tell me he's using his wyvern to run away...

Dimitri: ...

Edelgard: Dimitri?

Dimitri: So I'm a fish now, am I?

Edelgard: ...

Almyrian sailor: He's flying right towards it. It looks like he's going to shoot it!

Dimitri: What?

_*soundbite- Beast roar*_

Almyrian sailor: He hit it dead on! But... it's not dying! Ahh! It looks angry. Now he's flying back.

Edelgard: He's leading that thing here!

Dimitri: Perfect... Now we can fight it head on!

_Claude returns_

Claude: How's that for service? You all can thank me later...

Edelgard: If that thing doesn't sink us first...

***Map Change***

_The Kraken leaps onto the deck. It is a 9 tile monster similar to the guardians from other paralouges. The only units available to use on this mini-map are Byleth, Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude._

Byleth: !

Claude: Wait a minute? Since when do fish have legs!?

Edelgard: Is that fact of any importance at this moment?!

Dimitri: Just surround the damned thing and attack already!

**Victory Conditions: Defeat the Argathan Kraken **

**Defeat Conditions: Dimitri, Edelgard, Claude or Byleth fall in battle.**

**After the Kraken has been defeated.**

_*Battle Ends*_

Claude: Well... That's the end of him...

Dimitri: That creature... it was unlike anything I've ever tangled with... For a fish to have such power...

Claude: Kinda makes the big ones back at the monastery look like small fries in comparison, eh?

_Byleth smiles and nods.._.

Edelgard: Look... in the sky. They've launched a Javelin of Light.

Dimitri: Claude! Are-

Claude: Don't even have to ask. The people of Derdriu have all been moved to safety. We made sure of that. And I assume that our men have retreated as well.

Dimitri: Good... So the danger has been averted.

Edelgard: Still, It's a shame to see such a beautiful city destroyed...

Claude: Uh... you two? I'm not sure, but it doesn't look like the javelin is heading to Deirdu...

Dimitri: What?...

Edelgard: He's right. It's coming this way!

Claude: Well, if they were trying to hit us, their aim is terrible... See, It's going to land harmlessly in the ocean.

Dimitri: But what's going to happen when it explodes?

_*soundbite explosion*_

Claude: It'll probably make a few waves...

Edelgard: Or one massive wave...

Dimitri: ... Ack! She's right. It wasn't supposed to hit us! Look at the wave it created!

Almyrian Sailor: Ahh! What do we do!?

Dimitri: Quiet! Stay calm!

Almyrian Sailor: We're all gonna die!

Byleth: Can't we move the ship in time?

Edelgard: No, We'll be swamped no matter what we do.

Dimitri: Claude? Professor, where is he!?

Byleth: ?

Dimitri: Everyone! Hold on to something! Our only option is to ride it out.

_*Black Screen *soundbite wave crashing*_

Edelgard: The ship... It's overturning!

Almyrian Sailor: We're sinking!

Byleth: (I... can't hold on...)

Edelgard: Professor! Don't let go!... Ah!

Dimitri: Edelgard! Take my hand!... Gah!

_The wave has passed. The ship has been swallowed up by the sea and the survivors cling to debris._

Edelgard: *Gasp* Professor... Dimitri... Claude... is anyone there? (I... need to find something to float on... Or... I'll drown...) Help... *gasp*

_Edelgard sinks below the surface..._

Edelgard: (No... I can't go on... must I... die like this. Is this how my trial ends?) ...

_*soundbite of water surface breaking*_

_Light returns to the screen. _

Dimitri: *gasp... gasp* Edelgard... El. Open your eyes!

Edelgard: *choke* *cough* Di...mitri?

Dimitri: Don't speak. Just hold on to me.

Edelgard: I... You...

_Edelgard loses consciousness._

Dimitri: Ugg... We have to reach shore... Or else... Argh! No! I won't stop until we're safe...

_Meanwhile..._

?: Pr-fe-s-r!

Byleth: ?

?: Pro-es-or! Co-e on!

_Byleth opens his eyes. He is lying on his back on the shore._

Claude: At last, you're finally awake... Teach, here let me help you up. Give me your hand.

_Byleth rises._

Claude: Glad to see you're okay. You're just wet. Nothing serious.

Byleth: (Wait... where was Claude when the wave hit?)

_Byleth asks Claude moving his hand._

Claude: Heh, don't worry about me, Teach. I'm fine.

Byleth: You aren't even wet...

(Or)

You look too fresh.

Claude: Let's just say I was able to stay out of harms way.

Byleth: ...

Claude: By the way, I haven't found the two royals yet. I wonder...

Byleth: You don't think...

Claude: Where's your faith, Teach? Surely, you don't think we'd go and let a little water end us?

Byleth: I'm worried.

(Or)

Still...

Claude: Alright, I admit, I'm worried too... Teach! Over there! It's Dimitri!

_Claude and Byleth run down the shore._

Dimitri: At last!... El, You're safe now. Ugh...

_Dimitri collapses to the ground from exhaustion. Dimitri and Edelgard are layed out on the beach, both half drowned from their near death experience._

_Byleth and Claude arrive._

Claude: Well... what do you know... Two drowned rats washed up on the shore. Don't they just look precious together?

Byleth: That's enough Claude...

Claude: Alright! I'll stop... Everyone should be heading back to Garreg Mach by now... As for these two...

Byleth: Let's just get them back to the Monastery...

Claude: Right...

***End of Chapter***


End file.
